Never Say Die
by Viviendolibra17
Summary: New Title for A Fateful Dive. What happens when Edward decides to take Bella swimming for the first time? She should be safe with Edward, right? Last chapter up: The End
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of that!! Please don't sue me!!

The first thing I was aware of was the sun, warming my eyelids, waking me up. The second thing I was aware of was the pair of stone cold arms wrapped around me.

"Good Morning Bella"

"It's sunny," I said, shocked.

"He chuckled. "Not for long, its going to cloud over in about forty-two minutes."

"_About_ forty-two minutes?" I glared at him, "What, no seconds?"

"Alice saw clouds again at ten-fifteen, and it is currently nine thirty-three, so, yes"

"Oh, okay." I snuggled in closer to him, knowing that we would have to wait until then to go outside, then sat bolt upright in my bed again.

"Charlie!"

Edward chuckled around me. "Bella, it is Saturday, he got up to go fishing hours ago. _He_ thinks it's going to be a nice day."

"Is it going to be a nice day? Weather-wise, I mean."

Another chuckle from Edward. "Well, its going to be quite warm, and no rain, even if the sun is not going to be present."

"That's good. The sun ruins our day." I smiled up at him. "So, since it's Saturday, and thus no school to go through, what is on the agenda for today?" For some reason, he always got to pick what we were doing with our time. Not that I cared. As long as I got to be with him, I didn't really care what we were doing.

"Oh, I think I have something in mind to occupy us today." Edward's eyes sparkled. He was planning something.

I turned my head into his chest. "Why do I get the feeling that this is something that I would not normally consent to?" Then I made the mistake of looking into his eyes, completely forgetting about everything else but trying to breath for a moment.

"Actually, this is something that you should enjoy, being from Phoenix and all." Yep. He was definitely planning something. I sighed, giving up. We both watched the day get lighter at first with the rising of the sun, and then get darker again as the clouds shrouded the sun. My stomach growled, reminding me that I was human, much as I didn't want to be.

"What would you like for breakfast?" he asked, throwing me over his shoulder just like he did every morning that Charlie was absent, ignoring my protests just like he always did.

"I can feed myself, you know," I tried to glare at him, but failed as usual. I didn't want to be mad at him anyway, so I just grabbed a Lean Pocket and thrust it in the microwave. I stared at it as it turned around and around, and took it out as soon as I heard the beep.

"I wish I could remember eating food better," he sighed. "Then maybe I would understand why you find that edible in any way."

I giggled. "You know, because I eat this, and you want to eat me, in a roundabout way, you want to eat this too. So don't comment."

He gave me my favorite crooked smile, making my heart stop and making it impossible to concentrate on what I was eating. A drop of sauce from the Lean Pocket plopped onto my silk Victoria Secret pajama top.

"Crap. And I really liked these pajamas. Oh well, I need to change now anyway." I skipped past him up the stairs, but I tripped on the fourth step. I closed my eyes, waiting for impact, but of course it never came. Edward grinned at me, then picked me up and carried me up the stairs. At the top, he stopped, bent his head and licked the patch of sauce on my shirt.

"Ugh," he made a face. "That tastes terrible."

I giggled. "Put me down, you big monster, let me change!"

I ran into my room, and threw on my normal jeans, but today it was warmer, so I donned a pink T-shirt.

"That is the first time I have seen you wear pink, you look lovely." Somehow, he was suddenly beside me.

"You came in! I was changing!" I said, outraged.

"I could hear that you were finished, don't be upset." He picked me up again, and ran outside the house, continuing in a familiar direction.

"Were going to your house?" I said, surprised. From what he said earlier, it seemed like we were doing something other than the norm.

"Alice wants to say hello." Of course, we were already at his house. He set me down, but before I could actually regain my balance after running, Alice whizzed in front of me, grinning.

"Hi Bella!" Her smile made me nervous.

"Hello Alice." I narrowed my eyes. "What are you up to?"

"Bell-la," Her eyes were pleading. "Don't be difficult."

I sighed. "Just lead me to whatever it is you have stored up for me."

Alice's smile expanded.

"Its going to be so much fun, Bella!" She pulled me inside the house, and then started dragging me up the stairs. I looked back at Edward, but his expression told me I was getting no help from him.

"Here we are, Bella!" Alice almost sang. She brought me into her room, and then I saw what was laid on her bed, obviously meant for me.

A hyacinth blue bikini.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of that!! Please don't sue me!!

"Alice, no," But she just laughed and pushed me toward the bikini.

"Come on Bella, you know I have no memories of being a human, you will **not** ruin my fun," she said, with a hidden tone of amusement. She laughed as a glared at her, and then at the bikini, and then back at her.

"Fine, tell me what is going on, and then I'll wear… _it_," I said, not even trying to conceal the fear in my voice as I looked once again towards the blue suit.

"Oh Bella, you know that I'm not going to tell you, why do you even try to get it out of me. Just put the bathing suit on under your clothes, and there will be no problem. I _know_ that one way or the other you are going today, so we can do this the easy way, or we can do it the hard way."

"Okay, okay, I'm going. But why did you have to buy one with glitter on it?" I heard her chuckle as I turned into the bathroom.

I could tell that she really did know that I was going, to where ever that might be, so there was no point in me arguing. I grabbed the sparkling bikini off the bed, stomped off to Alice's bathroom, and vehemently threw the bathing suit on. I looked at myself in the mirror, and gasped. Alice really was amazing. The one thing I hated in Phoenix was that all the other girls wore bikinis and I never had the courage to. In this bathing suit, my pale skin almost glowed under the shade of blue that Edward so often complimented, and somehow, the skimpy ties of the glittering outfit helped to bring out the natural curve of my waist. I stood there, staring at myself, and I wondered what was going to happen today. But a knock on the door drew me out of my contemplations; and Alice's voice, sounding like silver wind chimes, flowed to my ears.

"Bella, hurry up, we haven't go all day!" So I threw on my jeans and t-shirt over the bathing suit, and rushed out of the door. But I went a little too quickly, and tripped over the fuzzy pink rug on the floor of the bathroom. I instinctively put up my hands, but of course, Edward was there to catch me.

"Oh," I said as I was enclosed in his stone cold arms.

"Bella, please do not try not to kill yourself before we even get to… where we are going," he said as my favorite crooked smile slid onto his face. I meant to say something intelligent in return, but the most I could do was try to remember how to exhale, which I couldn't bring back until he looked away.

He pulled me up into his arms, and carried me down the stairs.

"Are you ready for today?" He asked as we waved goodbye to Alice and walked out the front door.

"That depends on what we are doing" I replied, "and why you have me in a bathing suit that belongs on the cover of sports illustrated instead of on me!"

"Bella, for the last time, it is a surprise! I want to take you to this place that I found. It is around an hour and a half away," he said before I interrupted.

"Is that an hour and a half normal driving, or an hour and a half, your driving," I teased him.

"My driving actually, and as I was saying, It is about an hour and a half away so I'm begging you to not ruin the surprise before we even arrive." He gazed own at me with his topaz eyes, dazzling me as always, and, as always, I completely forgot everything.

"Fine," I whispered as soon as I remembered how to function.

"Thank you," he said. He then proceeded to pick me up and toss me in the back of... the jeep.

"Why are we taking the jeep." My voice was flat. I didn't want Edward to hear my panic.

"I didn't want to scratch up the Volvo where we are going." He grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. Im fifteen, and I really dont want to be sued... thanks

"So this hour and a half drive includes a substantial amount of off-roading?"

"Well, its not a substantial amount of off-roading, it's actually-"

I cut him off, "Okay, good, I don't know how much of that I can stand."

He smiled smoothly and finished his sentence. "It's actually more like entirely off-roading."

"What!? C'mon, Edward, where are we going?" If I was going to be subjected to an hour and a half of bumping up and down until my bum was numb, then I thought I deserved to know exactly where it was we were going. However, Edward just shook his head and grinned, reaching across the drivers seat to quickly attach the complicated buckle system that would bind me to the truck. Of course, this made me hyperventilate, and completely blocked out any argument I had with this godly creature securing me in.

"Be good, please." His dark lashes were mesmerizing, and he kissed me on my forehead. That was all the conversation for the rest of the drive. I couldn't speak, seeing as it was taking all of my will power to keep my Lean Pocket from this morning where it belonged, in my stomach. The time didn't drag as much as I thought, mostly because I dedicated it to staring at the jolting up and down Edward, while he stared back at me. That also made me nervous, because trees were closing in on us, sometimes scratching the side of the jeep, and the speedometer read one-twenty. At long last, the jeep stopped.

"We're here, Bella." He reached over and unbuckled me from my restraining harness.

"Where is here, exactly?" We were in a patch of forest that looked just like the rest.

"Well, its just through those trees." He smiled, "Now close your eyes."

"No." If he was going to be sneaky, I could be stubborn. Unfortunately, he just happened to be a vampire, and thus thousands of times stronger than I.

"Fine," he shrugged. He lifted me off the ground, and clamped one hand over my eyes. I struggled, of course, but it was like trying to shove against a boulder.

"You can look now, Bella."

I opened my eyes, and gasped. It was an enormous, clear, sparkling lake that led into a wide, calm river. At the end of the lake closest to us there was a field of flowers not unlike those of our meadow. Off to the left, there was a small sand beach with white grained sand almost as pale as our skin. The lake had a sand bottom that could be seen until the shallow section sloped out, disappearing into the lake's depths. To the right, there was a spectacular water fall, more than thirty feet up. The face of the cliff was a sheer, dark rock that looked perfect in contrast to the light sand. The water tumbled down, creating a misty screen over the last three feet of the drop. For being such a large waterfall, it was relatively calm, but beautiful none the less. I took a step forward, mesmerized.

"It's beautiful, Edward."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine, keep away from me lawyers!!!

He smiled, and pulled me toward the water. "Swimming is easy for vampires-" he said.

"Because, technically, you don't need to breathe." I finished, smiling at the memory. Then the current situation came back to me as he started pulling off his shirt. I watched as the perfect muscles of his chest rippled out across his ivory skin, and I forgot to breathe, and a wave of sadness swept over me. He was just too perfect, and once again the thoughts of how I wasn't good enough for him crept into my head. But before I could dwell on them too much, he looked at me and smiled his perfect crooked smile. My head started to swim and I looked down, breathing in a harsh breath. He walked over to me at an unnatural human pace, and motioned for me to do the same thing with my shirt. I looked down, noticing that he wore a pair of hyacinth blue swimming trunks that would perfectly match my bikini. _Alice, I hate you_, I thought silently. Why did she have to make us match? Of course she would find it cute, but now he looked like he should be doing one of those cruise vacation commercials and I would look like a human, just like always. I shook my head.

"Edward, no!" He was very close to me, his topaz eyes gleaming.

"Bella, I asked you not to be difficult." He chuckled, "Besides, I'm anxious to see what Alice picked out for you to wear." I flushed at the look in his eyes as he said that.

"Edward, no!" I repeated, now a little hysterical.

"Bella, you are so absurd!" He frowned, his golden eyes melting into mine. "There is nothing here for you to object to. Are you afraid of water?"

"No, I just-"

"Then there is nothing for you to fear." He was very close now, his perfect face centimeters from mine as he leaned in closer. He knew what would happen when he kissed me, so I didn't try to prevent it. His icy lips burned against mine, and my hands reached up to twine around his head, tangling in his hair. For some reason he didn't stop it. I didn't mind, until I realized he was using this distraction to pull my pink T-shirt off.

I tried to break away, but my body wasn't listening to my mind; so I felt when his icy hands touched my back. His cool fingers rubbed up and down my spine, causing me to shiver; but not from the temperature of his hands. He was now breaking away from my lips, but he continued to hold me in his arms. It was then that I realized that I was standing in the bathing suit.

"That's not fair, you cheated," I pouted as I attempted to pull away from him. But it was pointless, and I was stuck against his cool chest until he decided to let me go.

"Bella, I can't help it if you're intoxicated by my simple presence, it would be unfair if I _didn't_ use that to its full advantage!"

"Fine, just let me go," I said into his chest. He surprised me when he released me from his iron grip.

"Bella, don't be mad, please, it is a special day, and I want it to be perfect!"

"Edward," I sighed, "It will be perfect as long as I'm with you."

He grinned that crooked smile again, stopping my heart. His smile widened and I was sure he heard it.

"Well, are you truly afraid of water or what?"

I snorted, "I'd say race you in, but that would be completely pointless, so I'll just walk in myself."

"Oh, no you don't!" I could hear the laugh in his voice as he grabbed me, shrieking. "I said this was going to be a special day, you can walk in the water all the time, but you can only get thrown in if you are with me!"

"Hey! Let me down!" I replied haughtily.

"I can't, I promised Alice I would take care of you, and knowing you, Bella, you would probably just trip into the water and drown!" He chuckled, his eyes still gleaming.

I couldn't argue with that, and the fact that he was holding me was ruining any other arguments I might have. He looked at me, sensing that I had given up.

And with that he was running into the water. As soon as we were about four feet in, Edward thrust me upward, using absolutely no effort to launch me twenty feet into the air.

"EDWARD!!" I shrieked, flying through the air. I landed with an enormous splash, in a much deeper section of the water than I would have ventured to myself. As I began pushing myself up to the surface again, I felt a pair of stone arms wrap themselves around me.

"I can swim, just to let you know," I said, as soon as I surfaced. He just grinned and pulled me through the water toward a shallower section of the lake. He stopped when the water came up to about my shoulders. The shallow water was much warmer than I had expected it to be, and it felt nice against my warm skin. I felt my hand be released from behind me.

I looked around for Edward, but I couldn't see him. I turned left and right, my heart rate increasing slowly. "Edward," I called out timidly. "Edward, where are you? Come on Edward, this isn't funny," I called into the distance, a tone of panic slowly creeping into my voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. I have no money, so don't sue me please.

I looked around for Edward, but I couldn't see him. I turned left and right, my heart rate increasing slowly. "Edward," I called out timidly. "Edward, where are you? Come on Edward, this isn't funny," I called into the distance, a tone of panic slowly creeping into my voice. Then I heard his laugh behind me.

"Looking for me," he asked as I spun around.

"Edward, that was not funny! You scared me!"

"Yes it was, Bella, remember, vampires don't have to breath, so I can stay under water for just about forever," He replied, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I know, it's just that the thought of you disappearing is among my greatest fears. That and IVs," I tried to make it into a joke at the end.

"Oh, my Bella, whatever am I going to do with you," he questioned himself as he blurred a circle around me.

"Well, I can think of one thing," I replied, knowing that he would know what I meant.

"Bella, stop that now! I do not wish to get into an argument just now. Besides, we still have a whole day of swimming fun ahead of us."

I giggled. "Only your idea of fun is you dragging me around the water at warp speed." I replied, rolling my eyes. But I had to admit, I was having fun despite myself. I ventured to the middle of the lake, and as I treaded water, I looked up at the water fall.

"You know what," Edward said following my gaze. "That looks like it would be an awful lot of fun to jump off," he whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"You would let me? You being completely obsessively protective and all." My voice rose in excitement.

"Are you insane Bella? I would never let you jump off that by yourself. I can't let you anyway, I promised Alice that I wouldn't let you get hurt today. So as long as I can protect you, I will let you jump if you let me jump with you." His smile was evident.

I would never tell him, but of course that just made the jump that much more exciting.

"Deal." I started to swim back to the shore, but he pulled me into his arms and zoomed to the shore. I winced as we came out of the water, and when I opened my eyes a second later, we were on top of the waterfall. I hadn't felt him climbing at all. I grinned, and started walking toward the edge.

"Wait, Bella," His eyes looked upward, as if he were waiting for something. I looked upward too, then back at the waterfall.

"Edward, wha-" I started to ask, but when I looked back at him, my heart stopped. He was glimmering, lit up as if thousands of jewels were embedded in his skin. He had become that sparkling creature again, the most beautiful thing on planet earth standing in front of me. His shimmering smile made his entire being glow, and I looked up to thank whatever it was that had given him to me. I looked up to the sun, shining down on us.

"I thought that the come wasn't going to sun out," I stammered. It was impossible to form a coherent sentence looking at him as he was now.

"I said that the clouds would hide the sun, not that they wouldn't let it out again today. Alice saw it." His smile grew more pronounced when he took my hand. With that, he launched us into the air beyond the fall.

The fall was amazing, for those few moments, I felt so free and weightless. I was in heaven, with my sparkling angel falling silently beside me. He looked over, and in a movement to quick for me to see, he was wrapped around me.

We hit the water together, going under. I opened my eyes beneath the surface and stared at what was before me. The sunlight filtered down through the water, making him glow and shimmer, his hair swaying silently in the small underwater waves. He was beyond words. He smiled, wrapping me closer until I was enfolded entirely in his arms. Then we surfaced.

"Bella, I just realized something," He said, as I sucked in a breath. His sparkling face lit up with an idea.

"Bella, take a deep breath, were going down." I nodded, and then breathed in and out deeply a few times before he pulled me down under.

I looked at him again through the unnaturally clear water. I thought that we were going somewhere under the surface, but he stopped just a few feet beneath the surface, his shimmering face still lit up with his smile. He leaned in closer, not waiting, or testing himself like he normally did to kiss me, but this time he pushed himself into me with force. I, of course, didn't mind in the slightest. I pushed myself onto him with as much force as I had, being human. I never wanted to let go.

This kiss had no desperate edge to it, it was just both of us, together, and I wanted this moment to last forever. As the seconds (and our kiss) dragged on, I began to get the normal feeling of light-headedness. I first thought it was just our tight embrace, his arms wrapped around my bare skin, but then I realized that I needed to breathe. I wasn't a vampire, and I couldn't hold my breath forever like Edward, so I did need oxygen. But at the moment I didn't care, I just wanted to stay here, locked in Edward's embrace, getting slowly dizzier. All too soon, he broke away, and we were surfacing once again; and as my head broke through the glassy surface of the water, I took a deep breath. I turned to look at Edward, not surprised to see that he had a smile on his face.

"I'm so sorry Bella," he said.

"And why is that," I replied breathlessly, still trying to get oxygen to my brain.

"I forgot for a second that you need to breathe. Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine, just a little dizzy, you know how we humans are. We love our oxygen," I smiled. Edward smiled, but he still looked a little worried. I looked at him questioningly. He had never kissed me like that before, with my safety in mind.

"I can't smell you underwater," he said. "Therefore, you are not in danger of me succumbing to your scent."

"Oh, well, that's…. nice." I was still dizzy, trying to clear my head and still gasping in huge breaths.

"Come here," he said. And with that he scooped me up into his arm once again, and swam me to the shore. He put me down onto the warm, white sand. I laid back, putting my arm over my eyes to shield them from the sun. I was electrically aware when Edward laid down to, only inches from me. I uncovered my eyes and rolled onto my side so that I was facing him, my head propped up on my arm.

"Tell me what you are thinking," he demanded as his golden eyes burned into mine.

It took me a minute to reassemble my thoughts. "I was actually thinking about what it would take for you to let me jump off that cliff by myself'" I said.

"Not a chance Bella, like I told you before, I promised Alice that you wouldn't get hurt. I would break that promise if I let you jump alone because you would probably break every bone in your body," he said jokingly, with a hint of amusement fluttering into his eyes.

"Edward, please! I'll let you stay at the bottom to catch me?" I put on my best puppy-dog eyes and gave him a timid little smile.

He smiled, "Bella, if you promise to be safe, I think it will be okay. Alice didn't see any danger today."

"Great," I said, springing up, "so it is settled. I can jump off the waterfall, and you can catch me… like always," I added with a smile.

"Ok," he said grudgingly. "Let's just get this over with." He took my hand in his and walked me over to the hill that led to the top of the waterfall. Then he lifted me into his iron arms and sprang up to the top of the waterfall.

"Bella, please be careful, and I will be waiting for you right at the bottom," he said as he released my hand.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine!" I looked down, and I could see Edward treading water, waiting for me. I could feel my pulse pick up as my heart started to race. Adrenaline was pulsing through my veins as I slowly backed up, one step after another.

"Ok, here I come," I said softly, still knowing that he could hear me. And then without a moment's hesitation, I started to run forward. I came to the edge of the cliff, and pushed off. For a moment I was suspended in air, arching towards the water. And then I was falling. It was even more exhilarating than the last time.

But something was wrong, and I felt an odd sensation, as if I was being sucked into a vacuum. I was being pulled back, and it took me only a moment before I realized that the waterfall was sucking me in. I fought desperately, but the force was too strong. With only about five more feet to fall, I felt the force of the water on top of me. I was helplessly fighting to get to the open air, when my head made contact with the rock behind the waterfall. All I heard was the roar of the water, and all I felt was the pain as my head got torn apart by the rough rock. Then it was over, and I was once again floating in calm water. But the pain didn't stop, and as I once again opened my eyes under the water, it was a different sight that greeted me.

The last time, the water had been crystal clear, and I could see Edward's calm face floating only inches from my own. This time the water was not clear, but slowly turning a deep shade of red.

Author's note:

Yes, I know you all hate these, but just to let you know, I have the next chapter written, but I'm not going to post it until I get some reviews. I put up all these at once, if you want more of the story, you have to review!!! PS. The next chapter has more ppl in it aside from Edward and Bella…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of that!! Please don't sue me!!

The last time, the water had been crystal clear, and I could see Edward's calm face floating only inches from my own. This time the water was not clear, but slowly turning a deep shade of red.

I looked to my right, and I saw Edward's face, but this time it was twisted into a mask of horror instead of one of calm. I felt the hot sand on my back, but I never felt Edward pulling onto the shore.

"Bella? Bella!" His voice was panicked, "Bella, can you hear me? Bella, talk to me!"

"Ed-ward… I'm… fine," I tried to reassure him, but my voice was pitifully weak, and his face only grew more panicked. His pain made me feel, if at all possible, much worse. I tried to smile, but it turned into a grimace.

"Ed-d-ward…"

"I'm here, Bella." His voice broke twice. His expression was more unbearable than any physical pain on my part.

"Don't leave me," my voice was barley managing a whisper. I tried to keep my lids open, but they were so heavy, and they kept fluttering shut. The thudding pain in the back of my head was fading, being replaced by a strange numb feeling.

"No! Bella, stay with me! Don't leave me!" That voice, like honey. I wanted to raise my hand, touch his face and erase his look of torment, but I couldn't move my arm.

"Edward? Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't see it until too late! I'm so sorry!" It was a new voice, another angel, leaning over me. Her high voice sounded nearly as panicked as my angel. There was another angel there too, and his voice spoke now, calmly.

"Edward, let me look at her." I pulled through the mist long enough to recognize him.

"Carlisle? Alice?" How did they get here?

"Shh, Bella, it's going to be okay." His cool fingers probed the bloody mess that was the back of my head. For some reason, it didn't hurt any more. Carlisle's voice had lost its calm.

"Bella, stay with us. Stay with us." Carlisle's normally tranquil voice sounded odd in a tone of desperation.

"Edward, she's not going to make it."

"NO! Bella, Bella, came back to me! Bella! Can you hear me!" My angel was sobbing brokenly. I felt his stone cold arms wrap around me, crushing me to him.

"EDWARD! You have a choice to make now. Bella will either die, or you can change her. But you must do it now, she can't hold on much longer." The other angels looked on, one of them sobbing in her high, sweet voice.

My angel leaned down, pressing his lips against mine, frantically.

"NO, no! No, no, no, please no. Bella, oh god, no!" Edward was sobbing. He rocked me back and forth, and I felt the world slowly fading.

He lifted his head and screamed to the world at large. "WHY?" Then he looked back down at me, and stroked my face with his perfect icy finger. "Bella, what should I do?"

My angel needed me. He asked me a question. I must answer. I summoned up the remains of my strength, opening my warm lips for the last time.

With all the strength I could muster, I spoke, my voice barley audible, "You know what I want. Change me, please." Then I was fading away, into darkness.

A/N: Okay, Okay, I'm sorry, but I love cliffies!!! I know you hate them, but I couldn't resist putting one in. I will try to post another chapter really soon, but that also depends on how many reviews I get. So review PLEASE!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: These are not my characters. DO NOT SUE!!!

With all the strength I could muster, I spoke, my voice barley audible, "You know what I want. Change me, please." Then I was fading away, into darkness.

The darkness was shattered as suddenly as my head had crashed against the cliff. A searing pain ripped through my body, making me more aware than I ever had been. There was fire in my veins, flowing to every inch of my body. I could feel cool hands attempting to calm me, making the pain bearable. Three days. I never once let a scream utter from my lips, although sometimes the pain let a small whimper escape from me. He was always there, he never once left me, never once was I alone, so the pain was endurable. I took it in silence, knowing that I was trading three days of torture for an eternity of bliss, I had not one shred of regret. At last, I felt my heart freeze, and the fire in my veins froze along with it. I opened my eyes, fresh with new life, and the first thing I heard was the sweetest sound I could ever wish to listen to.

"Bella?"

"Hi Edward." As I looked at him, I was ever more grateful for being changed. As a human, I had always seen Edward as the most beautiful thing on Earth. Now, with my improved eyesight, he sat there, clear as day, and I knew he was the most beautiful thing in existence. I smiled.

"How do you feel?" His eyes were anxious.

"I feel… new," I answered honestly, and my smile grew. I looked around at my surroundings for the first time. I was laying on Edward's large couch, in his room. Then I remembered something.

"How do I look?"

"See for yourself," He smiled, took my hand, and led me to his bathroom. His iron strength was still present, but I could feel my hand holding his just as tightly.

I looked in the mirror, and gasped. No longer was I a plain, ordinary human. I was slightly paler, with large ruby eyes glowing out from my clear heart shaped face. A small amount of permanent blush was forever etched into my cheeks. My hair had transformed. My once dull, dark waves had changed into perfect shimmering locks. My hair was still mahogany, and it set off my ivory skin perfectly. My lips had filled out, turning the pale shade all of the Cullens shared. I looked at my body, and if I were still human, my blush would have deepened. I was still wearing the hyacinth blue bikini from our swimming trip, only now I could belong on a swimsuit magazine with my perfect curves and shapely figure.

"You look beautiful," Edward wrapped his arms around me, this time fully crushing my iron body against his.

"Thank you," I said, returning the steely embrace. "So do you, and now I need to get some real clothes on." It was then that I realized that I had no clothes to put on.

Edward laughed, releasing me. He was back before I started to wonder where he went, with a shirt and pants in his arms. "These are Alice's. They will have to do for now."

I pulled on my the new clothes. They didn't fit very well, but that could be fixed easily. Edward pulled me back into his arms as soon as I was finished. As a human, I would never have heard Alice creeping up on us, but now her footsteps seemed unnaturally loud. I turned to grin at her.

"Alice!"

"Hey Bella! How do you feel?"

I answered honestly again. "New"

"Well, you are completely… reborn I guess. You know, I think you went down a size. None of your old clothes are going to fit you anymore. We need to go-"

Edward cut her off. "Alice, the sun is out today, and as you well know, that means no shopping. And we have to make sure that Bella is capable of being around humans."

I looked up at him, but I did not have to look up as far as I used to.

"Hey! I got taller!" I giggled. "Alice, I'm bigger than you."

"Who isn't? I think I was a midget as a human, and Edward, I saw that we weren't going shopping today, but I just wanted Bella to know that multiple trips with me are inevitable." She smiled, happy to see that both me and Edward were taking this transformation well, but then she went rigid, solid in the state I have only ever really seen twice. She was having a vision. I whipped my head around to look at Edward, and several things happened simultaneously.

I saw Edward's face, frozen in a mask of horror that I had seen far too much of lately, then Edward's massive CD collection went crashing toward the floor, without anyone touching it, and Alice's eyes snapped open.

CRASH! Neither Alice nor Edward looked surprised at the falling CD's so I thought that that was what the vision was about, but then Alice uttered a single word.

"Volturi."

Edward nodded grimly, and pulled me against him yet again. "We need the have a family meeting." Alice darted toward the stairs, turning to me as I started to follow her.

"And you need to figure out how to control that, Bella, before you knock the house down."

"Control what, Alice?" I was confused.

She motioned to the fallen CDs and shelf. "That. Your new skill. Telekinetics, I think. I saw it." Then she danced fluidly out the door.

a/n: Heehee, now we actually have a plot. I will write as fast as I can, but I am getting greedy. I need at least fifteen reviews or I will not post the next one!! I'm sorry, yes I'm evil, but I need to feel loved, just like the rest of the world. so review, PLEASE!!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of that!! Please don't sue me!!

A/N: this chapter has two author notes!! Okay, as C.McPherson pointed out to me, Edward has telepathy, Bella is Teleknetic. The things I never knew. Okay, so to make it very clear, Bella can move stuff around without actually touching it. Im so sorry for you that wanted Bella to be able to read minds... I meesed up. So, I'm going back to change this, so if you are just reading this now, and started reading this today, totally ignore this whole author's note... okay, now, CHAPTER!! YAY:)

"And you need to figure out how to control that, Bella, before you knock the house down."

"Control what, Alice?" I was confused.

She motioned to the fallen CDs and shelf. "That. Your new skill. Telekinetics, I think. I saw it." Then she danced fluidly out the door."

I stared at the CDs. "Oh my god! Edward, I'm so sorry! All your CD's! I didn't know!"

He grinned at me. "Don't worry, I have copies of all of them stored downstairs. I'm prepared. But you do need to learn how you did that, before you end up breaking something that's not so easily replaced."

I sighed. "So, what? How do I figure this out? What do I need to be doing?"

Edward frowned. "I actually have no idea. When I was reborn, I could just hear the voices in my head. You are on your own, I'm afraid. But don't worry about it. Most new vampires find their skills naturally come to them. You should be able to master it in no time. As for right now, we need to introduce the new you to our family, and also explain to everyone about Alice's… vision."

I didn't like the way he said that, but I followed him as he headed down the stairs. The entire family was waiting for us in the living room. I stood shyly behind Edward, waiting for my new family's reaction to the new me. Carlisle stepped out first.

"Welcome to the family, Bella." He reached out and pulled me into a hug that made me feel safe and cared for. He really was my new father. My new mother came forward next.

"It's good to have another member in the family," Esme whispered, and after Carlisle released me, she pulled me into a much tighter embrace. "The males outnumber us no more!" She smiled.

Emmett was next in line. "Welcome home little sister!" He grabbed me into a bear hug, crushing my lungs. It was a good thing I no longer needed to breathe.

"It's good to see you too, Emmett." I grinned as soon as I could draw breath again.

"I'm glad to have you as a sister," Jasper pulled me into a brief hug before letting go. He stood back grinning. Rosalie was next. The only interaction I had with her was not encouraging, so I was worried about how she was going to take my change. She stepped forward hesitantly.

"Bella, I'm… Well, I'm glad to have another sister." She gave me a hug too. I smiled, immensely relieved that she was not angry or upset at all.

"I'm so happy to finally be a part of this family at last," I said, returning Rosalie's embrace.

She grinned too. "Now me and Alice have another shopping partner!" I groaned, and there were chuckles all around.

"Are you all done? May I have her back now?" Without waiting for an answer, Edward pulled me back against his chest. It didn't feel quite as icy now. "Okay, so now that we are all reintroduced, there are a few things we need to take care of. Bella will need to go hunting, she should avoid seeing humans for a while, and she should also be given some time to figure out her skill."

Aside from Alice, the rest of the family looked curious.

"Bella, what can you do?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm not entirely sure." I looked toward Alice. "Telekinetics?" I asked.

"Yes. Bella should be able to manipulate objects. I don't think it works on living things, and I'm not sure if she will be able to move plants or not. She will have to figure that out. But she should probably work on that first. She already accidentally knocked down all of Edward's CDs."

Esme smiled. "Well, Bella has plenty of time to work it out." She said. "I don't think any of us mind if a few of our belongings are damaged."

Edward held up his hand. "There is something else we have to tell you. A few minutes ago Alice had a vision. The Voltori have found out about Bella. Alice and I are not sure how, but they will be coming to visit us at some point in time. They want Alice, Jasper, Bella and I to work for them. They are going to use threats to try and persuade us."

There was a small silence.

"What kind of threats." My voice had gone flat. Edward looked down at me.

"Most likely they will just threaten, nothing more. There are eight of us now, and if it came to a fight, we could make a large dent in their numbers before we were taken down. However, this is still something we should be watching for."

"When will they come?" I asked.

"Oh, we have some time. Alice and I estimate about half a year or so. After all, they have eternity to find us." Edward smiled grimly.

Carlisle spoke now, calmly. "Aro will not force us to join them. He just wants to visit us and will try to persuade us to help him. It is the other two, Marcus and Cairo that we must worry about."

My eyes whipped around to face Carlisle, causing a picture to fall off the wall and crash to the floor, scattering glass everywhere. I winced.

"Ooops. I think I need some practice." Edward chuckled.

"Let us go out to the field. We can bring along a few books and chairs for you to practice with. That way you won't have to worry about breaking anything that we wish to keep." He took my hand.

A/N: Heehee, okay, well this one isn't a cliffie ending!!! Be happy!! Next chapter I will have some fun teasing Emmet before Bella runs away(oh no, did i say that?) Okay, and to clear up some stuff: This takes place after Bella gets bitten by James, after the prom, and before that summer. So no New Moon, no Jacob, none of those people!! It was just a sunny Saturday, and some things turned out different. so review please!!! It is my dearest wish to get sixty reviews, I only have forty five right now!!! I will update as soon as I finish the next chapter though, so don't fear!! Please please review and tell me that this story doesn't suck! Tell me that it is worth me continuing it long enough to finish it!!! PLEASE


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Just stay away from me with all that copyright junk. I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Bella, Edward, etc... Don't sue

"Let us go out to the field. We can bring along a few books and chairs for you to practice with. That way you won't have to worry about breaking anything that we wish to keep." He took my hand.

I looked around at the now empty room. "Where'd they-"

"Our family has gone to the field. They are all anxious to see you try out your skill. I suggest we follow them."

I smiled, and he was off, pulling me through the house, out the door, and through the woods. I had no idea where we were going, but running was the most wonderful thing I had ever done in my life, human or vampire. The wind whipped through my now perfect hair, the trees sped past me, no longer blurring, each in clear focus. Every detail stood out to me, I had vampire vision. I smiled to myself at that, and Edward looked at me questioningly. I smiled wider, and we came to an abrupt stop. His glittering family stood, surrounded by an assortment of objects, in the middle of a large clearing that they sometimes used to play baseball in. It looked like Emmett had brought a boulder with him.

"Where did you get that?" I looked at the huge stone perched in the middle of a couch, some chairs, and a few books.

"Just something I had lying around." He grinned.

"You had a boulder lying around?" I looked at it again. It was three times as tall as me, but I was pretty sure I could lift it easily.

"Well, I was going to drop it on Edward's Volvo, but I decided this would be a better use for it." I laughed at the look on Edward's face when Emmett spoke.

"Okay, enough joking around. Bella, we think that you should just start with trying to move a book, then you can work your way up to… the boulder." Carlisle told me.

"Okay. I have no idea what I'm doing, just so everyone knows." Alice picked up a book and placed it in front of me. I looked at it, and tried to imagine it floating up in the air. To my enormous surprise, it did. I laughed. This was easy! I looked to the left, and the book flew over to smack Emmett in the back of the head. Now everyone laughed.

"Now your in for it. Watch out!" Edward snorted as Emmett picked up his boulder and flung it as us, but I simply stopped it midair and made it go back to him. Everyone laughed as I chased Emmett around the clearing with the huge stone. Once again, it was Carlisle who called us to order. I may have been imagining it, but he seemed reluctant to call me off.

"Okay, Bella, now lets see if you can manipulate plants as well." I nodded, dropping the boulder to the ground and looking over at a tree that was close by. I concentrated on it just like the book and the rock, but nothing happened. I concentrated harder, and behind me, the boulder exploded.

"Ooops" I said for the second time that day.

"Interesting. It seems you can only manipulate objects without living cells." Carlisle mused. "Bella? Can you try something for me? Gently, try to lift up one of us."

I looked, doubtfully, at Edward. As I gazed, he too rose up into the air. Shocked, I lost my focus and he crashed down to the ground again. Edward looked impressed, as did the rest of the family.

"Wait, I thought that you said I could only manipulate dead stuff?" I stammered.

"Vampires are not made of living cells, Bella. The only thing still alive in us is the blood that we drink. We ourselves are made up of a rocklike substance, not tissue and bone." That was news to me. I had always known that vampires felt like rocks, but I never thought that they, well, we, were actually made of stone.

Carlisle was shaking his head. "Bella, you are going to have to be very careful from now on. I must ask you not to try to lift any of us unless it is absolutely necessary." He frowned.

"Why? I mean, of course I wont, but still, why not?" I looked back at Edward.

Carlisle spoke again. "Bella, look at the boulder. In simple terms, you could basically blow us up." Another shocked silence followed his words.

"Blow you up?" I mouthed his words again, soundlessly, but they all understood. Great. Now I had to worry about blowing up my family too. I had already accidentally broken a shelf, a picture, and a boulder. Where they next? Was my "skill" going to end up hurting them? Unconsciously, I started to run away from my family. Before I could get far, Edward grabbed my wrist. I looked back at him, slowly, carefully so I didn't do anything else accidental.

"Edward, just let me go," The words came out differently than I meant them too. His shock gave me time to break his grip and run off. As I left, I heard Esme speak.

"Let her be alone for awhile, Edward. She has a lot to think about."

A/N: Okay, I finished this chapter!! Did you like it? I will continue trying to write at warp speed, but I need reviews. I only got like six for the last chapter. I was so sad. But thank you for all who DID review, and thank you for telling me my story didn't suck. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I still need to feel loved.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of that!! Please don't sue me!!

"Edward, just let me go," The words came out differently than I meant them too. His shock gave me time to break his grip and run off. As I left, I heard Esme speak.

"Let her be alone for awhile, Edward. She has a lot to think about." She said something else, but I didn't hear it. I didn't really care.

I ran, just ran, not knowing where I was going, not really caring. I ran until the sky darkened and the stars shown. I just ran, and whenever I smelt traces of civilization, I steered away. I ran, until suddenly, I smelled something. I could hear it.

A bear, a large bear. I grinned, realizing that this would be my first hunt. I ran stealthily towards the noise and the smell, reaching the bear very quickly.

It was white. A polar bear? Where was I? I looked around, and saw the layer of snow that thickly covered the ground. I knew I had been running north, I had no idea how far I had gone. I guess farther than I had thought. I dismissed these thoughts, concentrating on the bear.

I looked at it, and tried to make it rise and come to me. Nothing happened. Of course not. The bear was alive, after all. I shook my head, instead just racing toward the bear and breaking it's neck. No matter how much I enjoyed my new strength, I did not want the bear to suffer.

I bent my head to its neck and sucked down its blood. This life giving liquid renewed me, gave me strength, made it easier to think clearly. I finished the bear and dug a hole to hide its remains.

My thirst satiated, now I had some thinking to do. What was I going to do about my power? I couldn't return to my family, not yet at least. I couldn't be around them if there was even the slightest chance of me doing something accidental and hurting them. I needed to have complete control. And I needed to find out where I was. I looked behind me, and saw the blurred footsteps I have left in the snow.

Looking down, I also realized that I had no shoes on. I guess vampires don't need shoes. Oh well. I just realized that I had never noticed what kind of shoes the Cullens wore. I decided that shoes would be the first things I looked at when I came back.

So I sped back along my footprints, looking for a sign of where I was currently. I found a road and a sign. Wow, Canada. Jeez. I guess I ran just a little bit there. Okay, so I was in Canada, and I needed to get my skill under control. Here was a good place to start.

I looked around, and spotted some mountains to my right. Good. I sped toward them, thinking there would probably be lots of rocks around for practice. In a short amount of time, I was at the base of the mountain. There was an old landslide on the eastern side of the mountain, and so I went around there. When I got to the rockslide, I knew that I had chosen the right place. There were all sorts of rocks, all shapes and sizes. I looked at a hefty sized one, and made it fly toward me. I rolled it around in the air, making it break in half, lifting it up higher, and making it crumble into dust. I looked around for a bigger rock.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of that!! Please don't sue me!!

When I got to the rockslide, I knew that I had chosen the right place. There were all sorts of rocks, all shapes and sizes. I looked at a hefty sized one, and made it fly toward me. I rolled it around in the air, making it break in half, lifting it up higher, and making it crumble into dust. I looked around for a bigger rock.

I saw one that was actually about the size of a small house. It rose, and I made it fly over and clip off the top of another nearby mountain. Then I realized that someone might see that, so I brought it back down toward me. I tried being more meticulous. I shaped it into a head, and shoulders, and I made an entire body, carved out of stone. It wasn't until I really looked that I saw I had made Edward, truly carved out of stone, his beautiful face staring out at me.

In my shock, I dropped the statue out of midair and it broke in half on the ground. This was more than I could take. This, Edward getting hurt, was exactly what I was afraid of. I turned and ran, once again.

I ran, and before I even realized it, the air became unbreathable. I couldn't take a breath. What was going on? I looked around, and saw a filmy blue-green. Oh. Wow, I really needed to pay more attention to where I was going. I was on the bottom of the ocean. Wonderful. And I didn't even know which way was back to shore. I didn't need to breathe though, so I was fine for now. The way the light reflected down from the surface reminded me forcibly of that perfect day, of our underwater kiss.

I then realized that Edward never kissed me as a vampire. Did he still want me? I began to panic. Was he only staying with me because he felt bad for changing me? No, no, no. I thought to myself. He loved me. He would always love me. He promised, didn't he? I began to choke on the water, but my body didn't need the air. I curled up on the bottom of the ocean, pulling my knees to my chest and sinking a little bit into the sand. I stayed there for who knows how long, not looking up, not wanting to care, but caring more than anything else in the world.

Then I felt it. The one thing on earth that I wanted to feel. An icy hand, lifting my chin up. And then he was there. His face, glowing dimly in the water, was very close; I could see his topaz eyes glowing fiercely into my still ruby ones.

He lifted my face up, and gently kissed me on the lips. I closed my eyes, forgetting all else, and threw myself into the kiss. I loved him, and for that moment, I knew he loved me. This kiss was beyond anything I had ever experienced. There were no boundaries, he had no worry of breaking me anymore, and he pulled me against him with all his strength. For a moment in time, I was complete. I needed absolutely nothing more than him. Nothing else. I don't know what I would do without him. If anything happened to him. Then the reason that I ran away in the first place came back to me. I pulled away, so reluctantly, and turned to run, anywhere, away from the one place I wanted to be.

A/N: Okay, I worked really hard and wrote two chapters for you before I go on vacation... So I'm sorry if the editing is even worse than it normally is. Im leaving for a week, so, yes, no updates until then. But when I get back, I will try to write another chapter right away. Please review and remind me that this is worth me writing. Please, your reviews is all that keeps me going. So REVEIW!! PPLLEEAASSEE!!


	12. Chapter 12

_I pulled away, so reluctantly, and turned to run, anywhere away from the one place I wanted to be. _

But this time, he didn't let me go. In the depths of the ocean, he held me fast, not budging at all. I turned to him, slowly again, pleading with my eyes. He stared back at me, and simply shook his head. I struggled, but I was still not much of a match for him. I guess different vampires are stronger than others. He began pulling me toward shore, or at least I was pretty sure he was. He could have been pulling me to Australia for all I knew. I had absolutely no sense of direction. I could tell that we were going up, and the water was getting shallower.

I stopped struggling and took his hand, running alongside him now. He held me hand tightly.

We surfaced and continued to the shore. When we cleared the water, I resumed struggling in his glistening arms. It was still sunny.

"Edward, please, I don't want to hurt you."

He held fast. "Bella, we didn't mean to frighten you. There is not much danger to us."

"If there is _any_ danger at all, I have to stay away. I have all eternity to come back, but I only have to mess up once."

He still held me, and I quieted. "There really isn't any danger to us at all. Remember how I said that the only way to kill a vampire was to rip them apart and then burn the pieces? Well, that was because if you don't burn the pieces, the vampire can simply mend itself back together. Why do you think no vampires have scars or anything? When we fight, we heal, just like everything else on this planet, except we heal much better and more quickly. All that Carlisle was referring to is that if you did accidentally, 'blow us up' it would be painful for us. But it wouldn't be as painful as the change that we have all gone through, and we would heal, nothing permanent. The only way you could kill someone was if you blew them up and then threw their shards into a fire. That would have to be purposeful. So yes, you are dangerous, but only if you wish to be."

I looked up. "So I won't kill any of you?" Then I frowned. "But I could still hurt you!"

"Bella, I could accidentally hurt you too, if I ran into you too hard or something like that. That is just a risk of being a vampire. You will get better with your power anyway, and you won't have to worry. Carlisle did some research, and he found that if you concentrate very hard on, well, nothing, you would break the largest object in your vicinity. That is why the boulder broke. So, basically, all you have to do is stay near a car or something bigger than us and we are not in any danger."

He was so good at this. I felt myself calm, and if my heart had been beating, it would have slowed.

He grinned at me. "Better?"

"Better."

"Good. Now I have something I need to finish." He smiled that perfect crooked smile, and I met his lips, crashing into him yet again. The sky grew dark, but still we stayed there, locked in our embrace. I was happy again.

"How did you know where I was anyway?" I asked.

"Well actually, I was following you the whole time. Carlisle said I should give you some time, but I didn't want anything bad to happen to you. Congratulations on your first kill by the way, it was very well done," he said. Then he sighed. "We need to get home. Our family is worried."

"Okay. But there is something I want to try first." I looked across at the black ocean, and I scooped out a section of it. The massive water drop floated a few feet above the rest of the ocean before I let it slid back down.

"Water isn't living either." I smiled, enjoying my skill.

Edward took my hand. "Shall we?"

We ran together for a few hours. I had no idea where we were going, but Edward did. It wasn't until I saw the dense, green forests of Forks that I began to recognize where we were. We reached his house and slowed, walking into the living room, where the family was waiting for us once again.

"I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't have scared you like that." Carlisle apologized to me.

"That's okay, I learned some new things when I was gone. I can make water move too!" They didn't look very surprised.

"Yep! I saw that part. And you two should have come home first, before you started enjoying yourselves. We were worried." Alice giggled at us, and Edward and I exchanged sheepish looks. It was then that I realized that the family was all wearing black.

"What are the outfits for?" I asked.

"Your funeral," Alice spoke a little bit more somberly. "Your dead, remember?"

A/N: Okay, the next chapter is almost done, but if you don't review, I might not finish. Please, I still need to feel loved just like everyone else. Do you think that I can get 100 reviews? I have 87 now, so maybe. Please, please, review!!! Oh, and by the way, when Bella ran, she ran all the way to Dawson City, Yuktown in Canada. It was winter there. I really am not sure if polar bears live there, but in my story they do. vampires dont exist either, so im sorry if that bothers you, but I wasn't thinking that hard while i was writing that part. So still, REVIEW!!! PLEASE!


	13. Chapter 13

"_What are the outfits for?" I asked. _

"_Your funeral," Alice spoke a little bit more somberly. "Your dead, remember?" _

I gasped. I hadn't even thought about my human world since I had become a vampire. "Charlie!"

"Yes, this has been hard on him. We are all going out to comfort him. Edward, you need to get changed as well, we will be leaving shortly." Edward nodded and went upstairs. I looked around, at a loss of what to say.

"So, I'm… "

"Dead, yes. You are going to have to stay away from people that you know. I think they would recognize you, or at least you would arise suspicion. Edward and Alice have one more year of school to finish, and then we are going to be moving again."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! This is all because of me!"

"Bella, you are so absurd." Edward was back, pulling me against him yet again. I looked at him, and gasped again. He was wearing black, just like the rest of the family, and the contrast against his pale skin made him look, if possible, even more beautiful. I looked up again and thanked whatever force had brought him to me.

"Bella, even if you were not in our family, we would have to move once we graduated anyway. Carlisle will be much to old by then, and he will, of course, still look 22, as always." Edward chuckled. "Now, can you keep yourself occupied for a few hours while we all go look sad for you?"

"I think I'll find something to do." I looked down at my long, pale fingers before I continued. "Where am I staying?"

"My room, of course. Jasper reinstalled my CD collection, so you will have plenty of music to listen to." His crooked smile jumbled my thoughts. He was so perfect. It took me a moment to speak.

"Well, I'd say have a good time, but I don't think that works very well for this occasion, so I guess it's just see you soon."

My family said their goodbyes and filed out the door, the most beautiful family in the world. I was left alone. I wandered upstairs by myself, lazily. This was the first time I had been truly alone in awhile. I walked into Edward's, no, our room, marveling at the fact that I no longer tripped and stumbled on everything. I was graceful. That had never before been a word used to describe Bella Swan.

I pranced into his couch, looking at his music collection. My gaze wandered to the most recent in his collection. I saw an album that looked familiar. 30 Seconds to Mars. The case floated out in front of me, opened, and the CD joined it in midair. I put back the case back, and kept the CD in the air. The CD went into the CD player in the midst of the expensive sound system.

A/N: Okay, well the next chapter just so happens to be my favorite chapter so far. It is really just fluff, but I love it!! Okay, for the next chapter, all of you people have to go and download _The Kill_ by 30 Seconds to Mars and listen to it while you are reading chapter 14, okay? If you don't have it, idk, like find some way to get it, and listen to it while you read. Oh, and please, I know this chapter wasn't very interesting, but if you still want to hear more, REVIEW!!!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Once again, listen to _ The Kill _by 30 Seconds to Mars while you read this!!!

_The CD went into the CD player in the midst of the expensive sound system. _

The play button went down. This skill was going to make me extremely lazy soon. The volume knob went up, as there was no one around to annoy with the noise. The music was actually very good.

It wasn't really dancing music, but my new grace and tirelessness refused to just sit and listen. I got up, and began dancing. I wasn't sure exactly what the style would classify as, but I did remember some of the ballet that I had been taught, and now I could execute all of the turns perfectly. I tried that, them just combined it with the rock music. This was fun! I knew that if a human were to be watching me, they would be mesmerized.

I had never felt like this before; graceful, beautiful, just a dream. However, Edward's confined room was just too small to have that much fun, so I turned the volume up, opened his door, and slid downstairs. The music filled the whole house. I let the music pound through me, never tiring, never stopping. The CD was set to repeat, and I was still dancing, to "_The Kill_" when the Cullens came back. That must have been why I didn't hear the door open.

_Come, break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you  
_

_I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now: this is who I really am inside  
Finally found myself  
Fighting for a chance  
I know now, THIS IS WHO I REALLY AM_

_Oh oh  
Oh oh  
Oh oh_

_Come, break me down  
Bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you  
_

And I pirouetted into Edward's arms. His astonished family was standing in the doorway. He was a little shocked looking, but he was grinning. If I were human, my cheeks would be cherry.

"They just did. Bury you, that is. But I am NOT finished with you." He smile grew as he spun me out, then pulled me back. We whirled around, oblivious to the stares of the other Cullens. Then Alice giggled.

"Cmon, Jasper!" And they were dancing too. After two incredulous looks, Emmett laughed and pulled Rosalie in. I couldn't see Carlisle or Esme, but after a few minutes, I noticed that they were watching us with bemused looks. Carlisle had a strange glint in his eyes. He disappeared, coming back with something, but then I stopped watching them, because Edward had pulled me into another kiss.

When I looked around again, Carlisle had pulled Esme into the middle of the makeshift dance floor, our living room. I laughed out loud at that, watching our two parents pound their heads with the rock music. At risk of sounding cliché, we danced the night away.

The next day, we all decided to go hunting again. I was sure that I needed it, and all of their eyes were getting darker.

EPOV

Bella's funeral was tedious. I had to sit and look extremely sad while Bella was sitting alone at home. I hated to admit it, but that made me nervous. My poor Bella, who knows what could happen to her while we were gone. Alice hadn't seen anything bad happening, but I learned not to trust her visions much. The last time I did, I had let Bella literally fall to her death.

True, Bella was happier now, so the guilt was easier to live with, but I knew soon she would begin to miss her human family, who were all standing around her empty grave weeping for her. I just wanted to get back to her, to Bella.

About halfway through the service, Alice had a vision, but it was quick and I missed what it was. When she opened her eyes, she was smirking, which she quickly replaced with a look of mourning for the funeral. I dismissed it. It was probably just something Emmett was planning on doing.

At long last, the funeral was over, and we headed back to our car. We could hear the blasting music long before we came to the house. I smiled. At least Bella liked good music. It was one of the better CDs from this decade.

When we got to the house, I realized that the music was much too loud, even though it was coming from my room, it filled the house. We quietly opened the door, and what I saw gave me a shock. There she was, the only angel ever to come down to earth, to me.

She was dancing. It might have been funny to catch her at this, but I couldn't laugh. She was too beautiful. Now I knew how she must have felt when she was human. Her hair swirled out around her, and her perfect body twisted around gracefully. My face spread into a grin, and I mentally thanked whatever it was that gave her to me, stepping forward to catch her in a graceful spin.

"They just did. Bury you that is. But I am NOT finished with you." And I twirled my angel back into the middle of the living room.

A/N: Okay, I hope you guys liked that chapter; it was like my favorite one. Please, PLEASE review and tell me that it really _was_ good and I'm not just like… idk, but review PLEASE. There is more of a plot in the next chapter, so you must review or I will not post!!


	15. Chapter 15

Now back to Bella's POV

When we got back from hunting, Alice had another vision. This time, she looked very panicked.

"Alice, what is it?" Jasper wrapped him arms around her comfortingly.

"The Volturi changed their mind. They are coming. Now."

I giggled. The entire family looked at me.

"What?" I asked. "Haven't you all figured it out? The Volturi can't touch us. All I have to do is like blow up a rock or something and they, well, if their smart, they will run away."

My family looked shocked.

"She's right, you know." Emmett was the first to speak. "She could even blow them up if they get too stubborn."

"No." Of course, only Edward would object. "She's the one they are really after, they don't care about the rest of us. I'm sure they have some sort of plan to contain her."

"Would it work?" I asked.

"Well… Most likely no. But they will try. And they are very good at what they do. Alice, how many are coming?"

"Four." She answered him. "Felix, Jane, Alex and Demetri."

"Okay," I said. "This is easy enough. We all go out to meet them, I do something to show them what I can do, and if they don't back off, I blow them up. Sound good?"

The rest of the family nodded. Edward still looked hesitant.

"Alice, if they know what she can do, why are they even bothering to come?"

Alice looked slightly smug. "They think that Bella can only lift things like rocks and dirt." She said. "They have no idea her power extends to vampires as well."

Carlisle nodded. "Okay. We should go meet them. That way they will have no chance to get any of Bella's human family. That is something they will probably try as well."

His word was final. Edward took my hand, and he lead the family out the door. Obviously, he would be able to hear them and find out where they were. We met them just outside the airport, in the forest behind the terminal.

They walked, ever so gracefully up to us. Their appearance was surprising. Two of them were quite large, one looking almost as burly as Emmett. The other two were merely children, a boy and a girl, holding hands.

I waited for them to speak, stepping out in front of my family. They wanted me after all.

"Aro, Marcus and Caius have sent us to ask you to join our ranks. We wish you to come and help add to our numbers." The largest one was speaking.

"No thank you, Felix." Carlisle broke the short silence. "I would like to send my regards to Aro though."

"I will, but it would be easier if you would just tell him yourself." Felix's voice had some steel to it now.

"No." Edward was the one to reply this time.

Felix looked to the rest of the family.

"No." Carlisle said.

"No." Esme repeated.

"No." Alice stepped up.

"No." Jasper seconded his wife.

"No." Emmett growled.

"No." Rosalie actually sounded kind of scary.

I finished the line. "No." I said firmly.

"Then you leave us no choice." Felix smiled. "Jane?"

The little girl stepped forward, smiling at us. I heard screams and looked around. My family was writhing on the ground, in obvious agony.

"Jane, stop!" I yelled.

A/N: Hey look, a plot! I think my story needs a little bit more of that. Okay, well, it was kind of short, but I'm not really good with the whole problem thing. They were just so happy last chapter! Don't worry, they will be happy again soon, but you won't know how until next chapter!! Thank you to all who reviewed, you make me want to write more. No thank you to the people who read my story and don't take the two seconds it takes to write and tell me my story is okay. So please, everyone, REVIEW!!!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Okay, well, I got alot of good suggestions about how to get rid of the Volturi. Thank you to: XvampireloverX, Aulat, Twistedtracy, ILoveEdward201037, TwilightGirl93, texastwostep, C.McPherson, flippersluvsyou, Tahsin, Paper Hearts and Paper Cuts, xDemolitionLoverx, and xxblondee09xx all who thought that I should just blow up Jane. Poor Jane. No one likes her. A special thank you to Stephanie Cullen's idea. I think I will use that in chapter 20. Yes, I have it planned out somewhat. And no, Caitlyn, nothing really big gets blown up in this chapter, I'm sorry... Maybe I will do something with Emmett later. No, in the end I liked Kaycee's idea, so I used that in combination with a few other ideas that people gave me. Yeah, so.. Everyone had different ideas, except everyone was agreed that I shouldn't kill any of the Cullens. So I hope you all don't hate me now... Just read it, it's good.

_The little girl stepped forward, smiling at us. I heard screams and looked around. My family was writhing on the ground, in obvious agony._

_"Jane, stop!" I yelled._

She looked baffled as to why I wasn't joining them. "_Why should I?_" she hissed at me. "Are you ready to come with us now? Maybe then I'll let your precious family go!"

I was panicking. Everything had happened so fast, I never asked Carlisle what it was that I should do to scare away the Volturi. I didn't want to accidentally kill one of them, but my family's screams were making the matter urgent. Jane was staring at all of them, and her smile was nothing less than evil. I needed to break her concentration first, just to stop my family's torture. I imagined her being lifted from the ground and floating upward. Of course, that is exactly what she did. Needless to say, she was distracted.

"Agh! Felix, get me down!" She shrieked at him, and he hurried to comply. Before he could more an inch, I pulled him and his two companions up into the air as well. Jane glared at my family, causing them to writhe in torment again. I concentrated more carefully now, forcing her eyes to shut. This way, she didn't have any power over my family.

"Now_, Volturi_," I spat their name. "You can go back to your little castle or whatever it is in Italy, and if you come back, I will just have no choice but to kill you all." I found I was actually enjoying myself. I floated them all together into a tight circle as they tried to punch midair.

"Aah, aah, aah!" I chuckled. "No punching!" I forced their arms down and made them immobile. They were quite a sight, glaring down at us, except for Jane, who couldn't even glare because I kept her eyes closed. It was actually kinda funny. Emmett agreed with me at least. He chuckled, then his booming laugh rang out, mocking the Volturi. I really liked my power. Carlisle cleared his throat, and gave me a look that clearly said I needed to stop. I let them all down and gave them control of their arms and legs again. Mistake. No sooner where they free then they were upon us, roaring and trying their very best to rip us to shreds. Maybe they were all just stupid. I imagined them being forced back away from us, and the fighting stopped. Time for a demonstration.

"Jane? Maybe you don't have a complete grasp upon what my full powers can do." My smile was almost evil enough to match hers.

I imagined her hand rising up out of her cloak, and I broke her index finger off, crumbling it to dust. She shrieked again. The rest of the Volturi looked staggered too.

Jane watched in pain as her finger slowly reknit itself. "What? How?"

"_No imagine that, all over your body_." I hissed at her as she had done to me.

Felix backed up, as did the other three. Terror was clear on their faces.

"This is a new development." He said. "We need to go."

The four members of the Volturi turned and ran. Emmett ran up to me and gave me a high five.

"Good job Bella!" He grinned. I laughed.

"Well, that wasn't nearly as difficult as I imagined." Carlisle looked relieved. The entire family looked a little shaken from their ordeal, but they were all okay. Edward grabbed my hand again and we all ran back to his house, wanting to get away from that place as quickly as possible.

The next week was fun. I spent a lot of time running. I also worked on mastering my control of my skill. I laughed at Edward's face when he cam downstairs and found his piano playing itself. I couldn't play anything good at all, but it was still funny to listen to the piano play jingle bells with no apparent help.

I was taken on multiple shopping trips. Alice and Rosalie decided that my empty wardrobe was the absolute worst thing in the house, and they commenced filling it immediately. I endured this, because I knew that the faster they bought clothes, the faster I would run out of closet space. They couldn't keep shopping forever. Well, actually they could, but I only had so much space.

Also, shopping presented me with an opportunity to practice my control. The scent of human blood was overpowering, and I was so new to this life, it was hard. However, I dealt with it, and soon my control was almost equivalent to Jasper's. We helped encourage one another.

I was enjoying myself more than I ever had in my life. If this was how I was going to spend eternity, I was going to enjoy myself immensely. However, something strange began to happen after a while. Alice and Rosalie began whispering to each other so I couldn't hear. Emmett and Jasper had their heads together with Edward so often I felt a little left out. Carlisle and Esme had these looks on their faces like they knew something I didn't.

I kept my mouth shut, knowing that I had eternity to find out whatever it was that they were planning.

I bought more music, and spent hours upon end with Edward, content just to be with him. His smile had grown wider than it had been for a long time. Sometimes he would have little things planned for us to do. A trip to our meadow, going to a deserted beach to watch each other sparkle, going to a live concert.

It was one of those trips that he was taking me on today. Actually, the entire family was going. Alice and Rosalie had decided it would be fun to dress up and go to one of those fancy parties with the rich people standing around drinking wine and listening to a little live band. So they picked out dresses for themselves and me. Somehow I didn't get a say in what I was wearing. This time, the dress was bold, bright red. It was a halter top, and backless, floorless and very form-fitting.

I felt bad for all the humans there. They bought me lipstick to match, and a very expensive looking necklace. They had huge smiles on their faces the entire time, and I knew something was up. Alice and Rosalie bought matching black dresses that were much less eye-catching than mine. Before I could complain about that, or ask for a reason, they steered me downstairs.

The rest of the family was waiting for us downstairs. Esme wore another plain black dress, still looking very nice, and all of the men wore tan tuxedos. All the men but Edward. His was black, my favorite outfit on him, magnifying his beauty so much that I gasped. He never failed to take my breath away.

He stared back at me. "You look beautiful Bella." I smiled.

"Shall we?" He held out his arm, and I took his hand, walking out into his Volvo. I had long ago given up trying to drive anywhere. Everyone in the Cullen family seemed to think of themselves as much better drivers than I, so I was never given the privilege. I didn't mind too much, even though I would still prefer if they drove just a little bit under 100 mph.

We drove in silence for about two hours, making me finally ask.

"Where are we going?"

He looked smug. "You can't wheedle this out of me, it's a surprise."

I pressed the question. "Where are we going?" He didn't answer, just smiled and took my hand.

At long last, we stopped. I wasn't sure where we were, but Edward led me up into a large building. His family followed. Inside, there was a lot of red velvet and silver. There was a man dressed in a tux standing in a fancy looking desk directly in front of us.

We approached him.

"The Cullens," Edward said. "We have a reservation."

"Cullens… Yep, straight on, everything is set up." The man smiled efficiently. "Have a wonderful evening."

"Thank you." Edward paused, letting our family walk in first. Then he led me slowly through the double doors.

It was a gigantic ballroom that had been extensively decorated. In the center of it, there was a giant fountain, gushing out glistening water. The walls were hung with shimmering blue fabric that looked suspiciously like silk. The entire room was empty except for the other six vampires in front of us. His family stood waiting for us, in a formal line.

"It's beautiful," was all I said. He smiled, and led me to the fountain. As we walked, music came on. I heard the beautiful chords of my melody. If I were still human, I would be crying. It was so perfect, so beautiful. We stood on platform of the fountain, a little bit higher than the rest of the Cullens. He turned and took and step back down so for a moment I was taller than he. I turned to face him and his family as he got down on one knee.

"Bella Swan, will you marry me?"

A/N: Heehee, did I scare you with the beginning author's note? Don't worry, I was just kidding, I could never be the one to kill a Cullen. I'm not that mean... I might kill Jane later, but I got alot of reviews that just said to blow her up, so I don't think people will care too much. Oh! Do I smell a wedding? Yes, yes I do!! It's your present for making 200 reviews!! Heehee, but if you want to read it, you had better send in MORE reviews!! And I also take any and all suggestions and ideas for my story very happily. I need all the help I can get. So where should I do the wedding? What color theme? And all that jazz! Please REVEIW!!!


	17. Chapter 17

_"Bella Swan, will you marry me?"_

I let the words hang in the air as he reached, ever so slowly, into his pocket and drew out a ring. It was beautiful, pure gold with a diamond in the center, sided by two tiny topazes. He placed it into my hand. I stared down at it, and I knew that if I were still human, tears of joy would be spilling onto my face. But all I could do was stare at the ring, and then stutter my response,

"Yes, Edward, Yes!"

I laughed, and leapt into his arms. He stood up and swung me around. I looked at the rest of my family, and they were all laughing, clapping their hands and smiling. I looked back at Edward, and he stopped spinning me only to pull me into a hard embrace. Our lips touched, and I knew that this was just the way that things were supposed to be for all eternity.

"Congratulation's Bella," Alice screamed at me as she came running over. "I knew you were going to be surprised! I can't wait for the wedding, there are so many things to do! You know what this means," she said glancing over at Rosalie and grinning, "SHOPPING SPREE!"

As the rest of the family came over and gave me their congratulations, I was just filled with joy. I was really getting married, it was really happening!

I turned back to Edward, only to find the he wore a smile identical to mine on his face. He held me in his arms once again, and I was complete. The family headed out to their cars, leaving me and Edward in our own wonderland. It was many hours later that we returned home.

The next month was plans, plans, plans. I wanted to take my time, and make sure the entire thing was perfect. After all, we had eternity to get married, but since we weren't Rosalie and Emmett, we were only getting married once. Edward was very helpful, occasionally offering input, but mostly he just growled at Alice to keep her from planning the whole thing. It was actually quite fun. I had Alice, Rosalie, and even Esme running errands for me every two seconds, going to pick up tester fabrics, getting pictures of flowers and such. I stayed up in our room for most of the time with Edward, our plans strewn about his normally neat room.

The first thing we had to decide upon was where to have the wedding. I think it was one of the hardest decisions for me to make. Most definitely more difficult than asking Edward to change me, and a lot harder than deciding on a dress. I had so many places I wanted to get married before I was changed, but now there was one place that stood out to me. Our lake, the one with the waterfall, and the beach. I have happy memories there, because if I never fell off of the waterfall, Edward probably would have stayed just as stubborn and never changed me, but I wouldn't know.

When I asked him about the beach/waterfall as our wedding place, he hesitated. I know that his memories of the lake were probably a little more, say, panicky than mine. But the more we talked about it, the more right it seemed. We were getting married under the waterfall. We went back to the waterfall then, to discuss the decorations, Alice in tow. She jumped up and down, tittering on and on about the layout, plans, and all. Edward turned to growl at her, but I, for once, stopped him.

"Alice, I've got a favor to ask," I started.

"What, Bella, what?"

I sighed, and looked around. "I know this means big plans, but I want you to design the wedding decorations." She knew a lot more about this kind of thing than I did, and she would do a much better job with it.

Of course, Alice already knew what I was going to say, but she squealed anyway. "Oh, Bella! I know exactly what we are going to do! We're going to have-" but then she stopped short, and put her hand over her mouth.

"What, Alice?" As I looked at her, she giggled.

"No, I'm not going to tell you, its going to be a surprise!" She laughed, a tinkling sound, and shooed us away. "Now get out of here! I need my space to work!"

Before we left, I turned back to her. "Alice, you have to follow one rule."

"And what is that, oh Bella dear?" She was still giggling, her head full of ideas.

"The color theme." I said. "Two colors, hyacinth blue, and"

"And topaz!" she finished, her eyes glittering. I had made a good choice. Alice would outdo herself way beyond what I could think of, and she knew both me and Edward so well, it was guaranteed to be amazing.

Alice continued shooing us away from our wedding spot, and we left now, hand in hand, almost flying back to the house. I still loved running.

When we got back to the house, Esme and Rosalie were waiting for me, arms full of bridal catalogs. Now that the place and the decorations were taken care of, I had to make the next big decision; my dress. There were so many choices. I spent almost a week getting my selection down to just four dresses, and then I spent another week just debating between the four. I didn't let Edward help, I didn't even let him see the dresses, and I made him promise to stay out of Alice, Esme, and Rosalie's minds. It had to be a surprise. After many lengthy discussions, and a lot of time just staring at the dresses, I finally picked out one.

It was perfect, and gorgeous. I couldn't even begin to describe it. (pick is in my profile, if you want to see it)

So, after two weeks of debating, we went off to the bridal shop to start the fitting. Alice and Rosalie shooed away the seamstress and her helpers, doing the entire fitting themselves. I wasn't worried. They would do a much better job anyway. It was a lot easier than I would have thought. They measured and wrote things down, then filled out this sheet about the dress. I'm sure they paid extra, because the dress came in promptly a week later. I hadn't seen Alice much lately, she was completely absorbed in her project on the decorations.

Next came the flowers. I ran onto the computer, and was in the process of finding a good floral shop when Esme stopped me.

"Bella, I have a favor to ask." She said. I looked at her, and she smiled. "I would like my addition to your wedding to be the bouquets." Obviously she had something planned, and I agreed to her idea alot more readily than I would have if Alice had asked. Esme I could trust to pick out the most beautiful flowers for my day.

Alice came back to our house long enough to help me pick out bridesmaids dresses and the tuxes for the guys. We picked out a different dress for Alice, Rosalie, and Esme, but they were all hyacinth blue to match(in my profile). We also picked out tuxes for the guys. Aside from Edward, they would all be wearing the same one.(also in my profile). Alice wouldn't let me see Edward's. Then she dashed back out to the waterfall to continue her preparations.

When my dress arrived at the shop, Rosalie and I were immersed in another magazine, picking out shoes and a Tierra. Instead of the traditional silver, we picked out a simple gold one. It was just a band, but when we laid it on my hair, I knew it was the right choice. My shoes were gold stilettos, but my dress was floor length, so I wasn't as concerned about them. I picked out a necklace, all gold and pearls that matched my dress and complemented my tiara.

Everything was finally perfect.

A/N: Okay, the next chapter is the long awaited wedding!! I can't wait to see what Alice cooked up, can you? Sooo, as always, review and tell me I am loved.


	18. Wedding!

A/N: Okay, finally, the wedding. I have a lot of people to thank for all of their help with this one chapter. First off, thank you Lauren for picking out the dresses and the tuxes. They are beautiful, and I could never have coordinated them myself. Thank you also to Bookworm-Booklover, Lord Valumart, Loveatmidnight, Nicole, Serena21, Zazzle, Erin G., and Beck for helping me pick out the location. Thank you to Twilightgirl93 for the cookie, it was yummy! Thank you to C. McPherson and Flippersluvyou for the color suggestions, along with Sarabeth, XVampireloverX, and yes, Remy la Fay. Thank you to Tahsin for giving me the color theme that I ended up using! Thanks Sportzytwigirl for reminding me to make it sunny. 4islovely, AC.L.C.A.E., Lovelybella, and Vikki thanks for the much needed praise. It made me want to write more. Thank you to both bergilicious and passionate09 for the beautiful ideas. I didn't end up using them, but I wanted you to know I wanted to if they would have worked. Also so many thanks to Krystina the Alien for the advice. Wow, that was long, but I was drawing a total blank on the whole wedding scene until you guys came along. So ENJOY!!

_Everything was finally perfect_

Today was the day. It really was. I couldn't believe it!! No matter how much I loved him and knew he loved me, I still couldn't believe my luck. I was getting married today, to the most gorgeous person on planet earth. To the most amazing person on planet earth. In short, I was a bride with a perfect groom.

I started getting ready for the wedding six hours before. Alice had picked out the day, seeing as she would know what the weather would be like. The four girls stayed locked up in Alice's enormous bathroom, all working on my hair, makeup, and on their own. I just sat there, watching as my normally beautiful face was transformed into something that more than equaled Rosalie.

Alice was the one who did the most work on my face. Rosalie did my hair, and Esme did all of the motherly touches. All of my bridesmaids looked stunning in their hyacinth blue dresses(all in my profile), but when I slipped into my creamy white dress I knew that I blew even them away. When my makeup was done, Rosalie was finishing up my hair. It wasn't that elaborate, a high updo, with curls falling down in just the right places. Occasionally I was asked to help.

"Bella? Could you hold this up?" Rosalie asked, and I imagined the curl she was pointing to floating in the air. "Thanks." She twisted the one underneath of it and secured it with a bobby pin.

"You can let it down now." She placed my tiara on my head, then set about adjusting things.

"Can you keep this here?" She had lifted the tiara a few inches above my head, and I made it float there.

"Woah." Alice's voice was awed.

"What, Alice?" I asked.

She just shook her head, and turned the mirror toward me. I looked, and laughed.

The golden tiara floated above my hair like a halo. In my white dress, with the soft makeup and my pale skin, and my hair styled so elegantly, I looked like an angel, literally dropped down from heaven.

"Bella, you have to keep the tiara there." Alice's voice was awed.

I looked at her. "Alice, I'm not sure. Isn't that a little over the top?"

"Bella, it's for Edward. Nothing is over the top." So it was decided, two hours before my wedding, that I would have a halo instead of a tiara.

"Okay," Alice was giggling now. "Are you ready Bella?"

"Of course!" I jumped up, out of my chair, to look at myself one last time in Alice's full-length mirror. I really was beautiful. "Let's go!" I could feel the smile creeping up my face as I headed toward the door, but Alice, Esme, and Rosalie stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?" Esme looked outraged.

"To my wedding, where else?" I was confused, but then I saw the identical grins of Alice and Rosalie.

"Bella, we spent six hours getting you to look like this. Do you really think that we would let you run all the way there so you could trip and fall and mess yourself up?"

"Alice, I'm not human anymore. I wouldn't trip." I glared at her, but she wasn't giving in.

"Knowing you, you would. Or at the very least, your shoes would get messed up. So come with us." Alice plucked my halo out of midair, and the three of them lead me down the stairs, and when we got to the door, Esme had disappeared. She came back with a bouquet of flowers. Needless to say, it was beautiful. There were butterscotch freesias, white and red Rembrandt tulips, and some royal blue freesias too. I smiled.

"Thank you Esme. They're beautiful." She smiled in response, and without another word they picked me up, giggling as they whisked me out the door.

"Put me down!" I tried to sound stern, but in reality they had a point. I didn't want to go to me wedding all dirty. Then Alice put the blindfold on.

"Alice," I was whining a little.

"No Bella, you can't see it until the music starts." She held the tiara over my head. "Now, make this stay."

Then they left to be replaced by Emmett. Our wedding was going to be a bit unorthodox, seeing as no humans would be able to come. Carlisle would be performing the actual ceremony, Jasper was the best man, and Emmett was walking me down the isle. I had three bridesmaids, obviously. I stood there, waiting to go down to Edward. All my thoughts were on him. Some people say it is natural to be nervous for your wedding. I wasn't nervous, just excited. Actually, I was a little nervous because I hadn't seen Edward all day. That's only a little pathetic. Well, I was getting married, so I guess it was good I loved him that much.

Then the music started playing, an unfamiliar melody. It was so beautiful, and I could tell that it was one of Edward's compositions. It was streams of the familiar bridal march intertwined with my melody, and something else. It was much more bright, happier than most of his velvet compositions. It was so beautiful, and I almost forgot I was blindfolded, well, until Emmett slid it off. I looked around, and gasped.

Of course Alice would have done something like this, but I really wasn't prepared for it. I was standing on the beach, facing the isle that I would walk down. The sun was shining down on us all, making us sparkle and shimmer. The isle was glass, glittering too in the sun, scattered with flowers as it stretched over the lake. The water below was also a glittering blue, making the whole scene a sparkling wonderland. The water turned the glass of the isle a deep blue, and it was scattered with the yellow freesia. The isle stretched out to… the waterfall.

I will never know how, but somehow Alice actually parted the waterfall, making the giant curtain of water open to reveal Edward and Carlisle, standing under a an archway of the same flowers as the ones in my bouquet. It was all perfect, in every way. Emmett offered me his elbow, and I slipped my arm through his massive arm. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a deep blue tie, as were Jasper and Carlisle. We began to walk, and mounted the glass isle that would take me to Edward.

There he stood, and in the midst of all this beauty, even his beautiful music, and it all paled in comparison to him. He was the most, the best, the all, my everything. His glowing eyes met mine as I walked, and I felt just as mesmerized as I did the first time I looked into them. They were endless topaz that perfectly matched the topaz arches. He was wearing a completely black tux, and he was sparkling, like the first day we came here.

I walked a little bit faster, the quicker to get to him. Emmett noticed, and grinned. We approached the arch and I stood by Edward while Emmett went off next to Jasper. I took Edward's hand, feeling the same sense of release that I did whenever I was near him. His dazzling smile lit up his already glowing face as we looked into each others eyes while Carlisle began.

"Edward and Bella, we are all together today on this beautiful lake to see the two of you become a married couple. No one can be as deserving of this ceremony as you. You have both seen many trials and your relationship began as impossible. However, your love pulled you both through it all, and here you stand today, together. This ceremony is to demonstrate that this is how you will be, for eternity. You will always be together."

It was fitting that Carlisle did the ceremony. I was glad it was him and not a priest. Carlisle was the most faithful of all of us, and his faith fit in better to the world of vampires. I was also just happy to have him marrying us because he knew us, and he cared. It was so much more meaningful than any priest could summon. He was our father, giving us his blessing.

"Do you, Edward Cullen, take Bella to be your wife, forever and always, in sickness and health, in life and death, through all trials?"

Edward's eyes were iridescent as he answered in the time honored tradition.

"I do."

Carlisle smiled as he looked at me. "And do you, Bella Swan take Edward to be your husband, for eternity?"

Eternity with Edward, I was elated at the thought. "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Carlisle paused, smiling at us both. "You may now kiss the bride." And we did.

_Since the invention of the kiss there have been five kisses to be rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind._

Edward kept me locked in the kiss as he picked me up, bridal style of course, and carried me back down the glass walk to our family. We broke apart to clapping, laughter, and congratulations. Esme and Carlisle were standing together, holding a wrapped gift.

"It isn't much, but we thought you would enjoy it." Carlisle handed the box to me. I took the paper off, and it revealed an unmarked DVD.

"You can watch it when we get back to the house." Esme winked. "It's a surprise!"

I looked at the DVD and then at Edward.

"What is it?"

He laughed, shaking his head. "No no, you have to watch it to find out yourself." He reclaimed my hand, and we walked down along the beach. Our family left us alone to enjoy the end of a perfect day.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Okay, moving on from the wedding. It was so pretty though, dontcha think? If you haven't reviewed to wedding, go back and tell me how it was, NOW!! Heehee

I was snuggled up to Edward on the couch that afternoon. Emmett and Rosalie were out hunting, so we had the TV for once. We had been watching Pride and Prejudice on the TV. It was a five hour movie, so it took up a chunk of our time, and Edward actually only complained a minimal amount about being forced to watch a, "girl's movie" with his new wife. I liked it at least, or maybe it was just the fact that I got to spend the entire time curled up next to Edward.

When the movie was over, something occurred to me belatedly.

"Esme's and Carlisle gift!" I got up to fetch it from our bedroom, but Edward was already gone, whizzing back a second later.

"I was wondering when you would remember this." His crooked smile took my breath away, and I wondered how long it would take for his presence to stop affecting me like this. Probably eternity. I grinned at the thought.

"Okay, let's watch." And he slid the DVD in. The screen flashed up to say, "Congratulations Edward and Bella!" as the menu screen. Edward hit play.

I laughed. It was the entire Cullens family, including Edward and I dancing, from the night of my funeral. I watched as Edward twirled me on the screen. We really were the most beautiful family, and in the video, I looked like I belonged in it. No longer was I the weak, plain human, no I was equal to the entire Cullen clan. Edward and I chuckled again at the sight of Carlisle and Esme banging their heads to the music. Now I realized what Carlisle had left to get that night. He must have taped the whole thing.

As we watched, the rest of the CD played out while the screen versions of us continued to dance. Carlisle and Esme came into the living room.

"You like it?" Carlisle smiled, watching the screen.

"I love it!" I enthused, still giggling at the screen. It was then that Alice came in, but her face was not as light and carefree as the rest of us. She had a vision, it was obvious. Edward pressed pause, and we waited for her to speak.

"The Volturi are coming. Again." She said, but her face was worried.

"Alice, relax, I don't know what they think they are doing, but I can just scare them away again." I tried to reassure her, but she didn't seem placated. What was wrong?

"No, I think they mean business this time. They don't think that you will actually kill one of them, so they are going to try something new to get to you to come with them again. Apparently Aro is willing to risk their lives to get you to join them."

"How will they try?" I asked, wary. Her one word answer was enough.

"Charlie." I felt a strange feeling creeping up my spine. A feeling that I hadn't felt in a long time. It took me a minute to realize that feeling was fear. What would they do to my dad? How could I rescue him without him seeing me? I was sure that Charlie, of all people would recognize me.

"They have my dad?" I was still shocked.

"No, luckily they only decided to try it right now, so it will take them about a day to get here." Alice paused. "Well not them, just her. It's only Jane."

"They're only sending Jane?" I wonder why. I had been able to take them all down easily last time.

"Yes. They don't think that numbers are going to help on this one, and they think that Jane's… ability will come in handy." Alice answered my unspoken question.

"What are we going to do?" We had to stop this, of course. I still didn't understand what the Volturi thought they were doing. They saw what I could do. Alice spoke, and the beginning of a plan sparked in my mind.

"I know where Jane is going to be in fourteen hours. We can meet her there, and stop her." Alice's voice was hard. "But you are going to have to kill her."

Ooh, look, a plot again!! Oh, but if you want to know how this story goes, you have to review... once again, i am being mean, but if you dont review, you wont see the next chapter, which is already written. I need to get at least fifteen reviews!! Thats not asking too much, is it?


	20. Chapter 20

"_I know where Jane is going to be in fourteen hours. We can meet her there, and stop her." Alice's voice was hard. "But you are going to have to kill her." _

I didn't answer at first, still collecting my thoughts. I knew I was not a killer, so it would be hard, but if I had to pick between my dad and Jane, the choice was fairly obvious. Edward looked at me anxiously, but when I spoke, my voice was steady.

"I understand. I will kill her, but we must do this properly." I had a plan formed that would keep the risk of anything bad happening very low. "I will go and set up a fire where she is going to be, so I can burn the pieces left of her. That way she can't heal. And there is no need for any of you to come. That would only endanger you unnecessarily." I had thought about that part too.

"No!" Edward's voice was firm. "I am coming with you." I looked into his eyes, pleading. I didn't want him to come, because he could get hurt, and I wouldn't be able to bear that. We stared each other down, and I saw that I was not going to win this argument. It couldn't really hurt anyway. I mean, there wasn't much that could happen. So I gave in.

"Fine. Edward can come with me. But the rest of you are staying here."

"But, Bel-" Alice started to argue, but I cut her off. I was going to win this argument.

"Alice, the rest of you have to stay here to wait for Emmett and Rosalie. You can explain it to them when they get back." Alice looked like she was about to argue, but she thought better of it and just nodded.

"You had better get going. It's kind of far, and you want to have time to build the fire." Alice said. "Take your cell phones, and stop by a store to get a lighter. I don't think Bella can summon flames." She smiled.

"Okay, lets go." Edward looked down at me. Wait, so soon? This was all happening so fast.

"But we don't even know where we're going!" I looked back at him, and he laughed.

"Bella, Alice knows where we're going, and thus, I know where we are going. You just have to follow me."

"Oh, right." I forgot about his little mind reading thing. "Okay then, lets go."

Edward and I turned to leave, and Carlisle spoke.

"Good luck. Hurry back so we don't worry too much." He smiled, his arms around Esme. We nodded, and then we were out the door, running.

When we came into town we slowed, and Edward went into a store at human speed to purchase a lighter and some lighter fluid. We could gather wood when we got wherever it was. If someone were watching carefully, they would have noticed that he was moving a little bit too fast for a normal human.

"Okay, are you ready Bella?" He took my hand as I nodded, and we sped away. It took us about an hour to reach the spot. It was in the middle of a forest, and Jane would be there in about Twelve hours. I still didn't really understand the rush. Now we just had to wait for half a day. So Edward and I gathered wood, closer to human speed. Soon we had a large pile of wood. Most of it was still alive, coming off of trees, so I actually had to use my hands to pick it up and pile it.

Once we had a huge pile, Edward lit a small mound of it with the lighter and lighter fluid. He slowly added wood until we had a blazing mound about half my size. Then he settled down to wait, patting the ground beside him. I came and sat down, leaning in to kiss him. He smiled, but he could tell I was worried. What if Alice was wrong? What if Jane already had Charlie? What would she do to him?

"Charlie is going to be fine. Don't be afraid." His soothing breath calmed me. He still smelled so good.

The time passed quickly with Edward. We took turns adding more wood to the large fire. I hoped this would work. I had my head against his marble chest when we both froze and looked up. All too soon, she was here.

I could hear her slow footsteps, coming closer. She must have smelled us here, so she slowed, but she was still headed in this direction. The wind was blowing from us to her, so we didn't smell the tiny vampire approaching. I was startled when my phone buzzed, but I didn't answer. I needed to kill Jane now.

A/N: Okay, thank you for all the reviews, I'm going to try and update as soon as I can, but if you dont review and tell me you want the rest, I wont update. So REVIEW!!!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Well, we are nearing to the end of my fanfic, and the rest of it will shift from Bella's to Alice's point of view, so I hope it's not confusing. This chapter is really short, so sorry, I just wanted to update.

_I could hear her slow footsteps, coming closer. She must have smelled us here, so she slowed, but she was still headed in this direction. The wind was blowing from us to her, so we didn't smell the tiny vampire approaching. I was startled when my phone buzzed, but I didn't answer. I needed to kill Jane now._

Alice's POV

I wasn't that worried about Bella and Edward. They would be fine, as long as Bella actually killed Jane right away. And she would, I saw that her decision was already made.

Still I concentrated for any change of plan from the Volturi. I knew as soon as Jane smelled Bella and Edward that her plans were altered. She hadn't expected them to meet her so quickly, so now she was being crafty. I wasn't sure what she was doing, until I had a completely new vision. It was very short.

_Jane walks up to a small girl in a cloak standing near Bella, who was lying on the forest floor sobbing. The girl looked a lot like Jane, same hair color, and she was wearing a cloak. From a distance, they would look exactly the same, except that the girl was completely human. Jane laughs at Bella, crumpled on the ground._

"_You thought you were smarter than us, didn't you? Did you really think I would make the same mistake twice? No. This is a human, not me, as you well know now. And thus, you can't blow her up."_

"_No, please no," Bella screams. Then she looks up to stare brokenly at Jane. "NO!"_

_Jane looks down, and watches in horror as her body disintegrates and blows into the flames of the fire._

Edward was not in the vision. Where was he? I wondered. I tried calling Bella, but she didn't answer. I got the rest of the family, and we sped out of the house to where the rest of us were, praying that I wasn't too late.

A/N: Okay, well one chapter left!! And its a lot longer than this one! What happens? Oooh, I hope you guys like my ending!! So, review, and the more reviews I get, the faster I write!! If you dont review, I wont post!!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Okay, so most people wanted the one big long one, but my computer is messed up, so instead of spending an hour screwing with it, im just gonna post the two shorter ones at the same time. It amounts to the same thing, right? Oh, and these are the last two chapters!!! YAYSS!!

_Edward was not in the vision. Where was he? I wondered. I tried calling Bella, but she didn't answer. I got the rest of the family, and we sped out of the house to where the rest of us were, praying that I wasn't too late._

Bella's POV

I saw Jane walk up, her small form unmistakable. I had frozen. Edward nudged me, startling me out of my mini coma.

"I'm sorry Bella, but you need to do it now. Don't let her speak, don't let her get away." Charlie, right. He was in danger. So I concentrated on Jane, half heartedly, imagining her exploding. Nothing happened. As I concentrated harder; several things happened at the same time.

Time seemed to stop, and I got that feeling in the pit of my stomach, the one that you only get when something extremely bad is going to happen, even if you have no idea what. I scanned the forest, looking around at the largest things around me, trees, which I had no control over, and I saw another small figure emerge very quickly from the trees.

Then I looked at Edward, my love, the most beautiful thing in the universe. I smiled, but then I realized what the pit in my stomach came from. The biggest thing left around me that I could manipulate was _him_. My smile twisted into horror, and I tried to empty my mind. I couldn't be too late. His angelic expression was confused, but then intense pain rocked his perfect, beautiful features, mirroring my expression. I watched in horror, no, _agony, _as his perfect body crumbled away into nothingness. His dust floated slowly closer to the fire.

"NO!" No, this cannot be happening. It wasn't. My mind had frozen, stilled in shock. I collapsed. No, no, no, no, no. This wasn't happening! It wasn't. It couldn't. My brain was processing what I saw, but my mind refused to listen. I lay, crumpled on the ground, trying to prevent myself from remembering what I just saw. It didn't. _He_ didn't. _I_ didn't. I shut down, screaming.

"EDWARD!" I shrieked. "EDWARD!" He would hear me screaming, and he would run up to me, like he always did. He would hold me and tell me everything was okay. Why wasn't he coming? He heard me screaming. Then there was someone around me, but I didn't care, it wasn't him. I didn't care about anything, except not remembering. I closed my brain, freezing its motion so I couldn't feel the pain, which was already budding. And then they spoke, in a high, attractive voice; my sharp ears forcing me to listen.

"You thought you were smarter than us, didn't you? Did you really think I would make the same mistake twice? No. This is a human, not me, as you well know now. And thus, you can't blow her up." Her words made it real. As soon as she spoke, there was no way I could keep it out of my head. The pain exploded, crushing my abdomen. I couldn't breathe. Then something worse than pain creeped into my head. Guilt. It was _me._ He used to tell me that he needed to stay away from me, to keep from hurting me. But it wasn't him. It was _me. _I killed him. I had never felt like this before. Like my body was being ripped apart. This must be how he felt when I killed him. No, I loved him. How could I kill him? I felt the hate raging inside, I wanted to rip myself into a million peices. I felt the despair, looking up at Jane. The real Jane.

"No, please no," I whimpered at her. I looked up to stare at Jane, my eyes glazing over with a shattered heart. "NO!" Before I knew what I was doing, I imagined her gone.

Jane looked down, and watched in horror as her body disintegrated and blew into the flames of the fire. The human girl ran away, screaming.

I didn't even watch. I didn't care if she was gone. It didn't matter. He was gone. Everything was gone. There was nothing left. Nothing at all. I didn't care about anything, except for him. Edward was gone. He was gone, and it was because of me. Me. If I didn't exist, Edward would still be here. He was perfect, he was beautiful and amazing, and I was the monster who killed him. I stayed there, curled up by the fire and the last remnants of my true love.

The air smelled unbearably sweet. It smelled like him. The fire was burning down. The fire was gone, and only hot, dark ashes were left. There was no light left, but there couldn't be, because he was gone. Gone, and nothing could bring him back. I killed him. How could I have come back? He said there was no danger. He held me, and everything was okay. But never again. He would never again hold me close, or kiss me, or smile his perfect, crooked smile. He was gone. My angel, he left, and it was all because of me. My chest ripped open, consumed by guilt, agony, and most painful, loss. I lost him. He was gone. I lifted my head to whisper his sacred name, even though he would never again hear me.

"Edward." I sobbed my final words to him. "I love you."


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Don't kill me. 

_"Edward." I sobbed my final words to him. "I love you."_

I had said my goodbye out loud. He was gone for good. The longer I lay there, the more the pain intensified. How could this have happenend? It seemed so long ago that I was walking down the asile, into his arms. I pictured his face, even though just his eyes killed me. I looked into my mind, greedily staring at the memory of his face, but then it disappeared. I could remember him, but I could no longer see him. I needed him, even if I had killed him, I still needed him.

But the one thing I needed was gone. I don't know how long I laid there, trying somehow to soften the pain, the crushing emptiness that was now my life. Somehow I knew that wouldn't happen. Time would not heal my wounds. The longer I went without him, the more pain I had to bear. I didn't want to go on without him. I wanted to _die._ He had said something like that before, about dying, but it seemed the this world had too much punishment for me to continue on. Maybe Carlisle was right. Maybe there was a place that I could be with him. I could follow him, or at least maybe the pain of my empty hand would numb. I had killed him, but maybe, just maybe, he was there, beyond this world, waiting for me. I had a shred of hope, and so I rose. I had a reason to live again. My reason to live was to be able to die.

I went into the forest and found two rocks. I placed the larger one by the dying fire, and watched as I made a perfect gravestone carve itself out.

_Edward Mason Cullen_

_1901-2007_

_Beloved Son, Brother, Husband_

_Forever is far too short_

I wanted so much to cry, to feel the healing power of those tears for my love. But none came, even as I wrote out my final message to him on a smaller stone, and left it next to his grave.

_Goodbye Edward_, I thought. I took off my ring, placing on his gravestone. And I was running again.

Alice's POV

We came to the forest. Jane was nowhere to be found. Neither was Bella, or Edward. Just the ashes of a fire, and two rocks. I saw it. The gravestone. I was too late. Why couldn't I have run faster? Now my brother was gone. Where was my sister? I felt the sobs raking my chest as I read the short note on the small stone left by Edward's resting place.

_Dear Edward, _

_I'm so sorry. I so wish I could bring you back._

_I love you._

_I'll see you soon._

_Bella_

Bella's POV

I ran back to our house. No one was home. I wanted to leave a note for my family, so they could continue on in this life not haunted by the past. They should have to suffer as little as possible. Actually they shouldn't have to suffer at all. I left them a note on the kitchen table. They would find it. I turned to leave, before they came back, knowing they would try to stop me, but when I passed through the family room, I noticed our DVD was still in the TV. I sat down, and hit play.

I watched as our entire family twirled around, happy again for that moment, forever preserved on the screen. I watched him spin me, and hold me, and I saw the vivid joy on both of our faces that I would never see again. I watched, mesmerized by his beauty once again, for hours. We both looked so whole, so complete. Never again. I was ripped in half. He was gone. His beautiful, perfect face now only a memory and a flicker on the screen. As I heard my family running back to the house, I tore my eyes away from his features to leave. They didn't need to see me like this. Just the note would explain.

I found myself in our meadow. My final resting place. I built a fire, and then I stepped into it, barely noticing the pain from the burning, it paled in comparision to the agony of losing him. No longer, I would be gone very soon. Though the flames, I saw Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, racing toward me. I smiled at them, and they watched as I made myself crumble away. Then I was at peace.

A week later. Alice's POV

I went back to the place that Edward lay with a decorated box I had made. I thought they should rest together, so I gathered up the ashes of the fire, took the gravestone, and Bella's note to him, and ran back to the meadow. They would have liked that. To be able to be together forever in the beautiful meadow. I gathered up Bella's ashes and put them in another box. I dug a hole, placing the two boxes right next to each other. It was fitting.

I added to Edward's grave and made a similar gravestone for Bella. There they would lie, for eternity.

_Edward Mason Cullen_

_1901-2007_

_Beloved Son, Brother, Husband_

_Forever is far too short,_

_We will miss you Edward_

And then,

_Isabella Swan Cullen_

_1988-2007_

_Beloved Daughter, Sister, Wife_

_Bella, forever may be short, _

_But it is how long we have to live without you_

The end.

A/N: Okay, my first fanfiction, done! What did you think? How was it? Should I make another? Well, actually, I have a secret. I wrote one more paragraph that I didn't post. It was really short, and I'm only gonna post it if people ask for it. hint hint, it's important So REVIEW, please, and let me know what you think of my first fanfiction


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: Heehee, you thought I was finished, didn't you? Well, Im not, at least, I hope I'm not… Idk, we'll see. But here is the last chapter. It's really really short._

_are_

_you_

_ready_

_for _

_it_

_yes_

_you_

_are_

_so _

_here_

_it_

_is_

_now!  
_

Alice's POV.

None of us went back to school that fall. Carlisle was barely able to get through work, so he quit. We all stayed, locked up in our rooms, trying to draw comfort from our loved ones. But the fact remained the same. We had lost two family members, and we would never be able to see them again. We all hoped that they were together, and we, together, we slowly beginning to heal as well.

I stopped having visions, Emmett was weaker, Rosalie looked more like the rest of us, Jasper was cut off our feelings, and Carlisle had to hunt more often, but we were getting through it. For some reason, we all came downstairs at the same time, all with the same idea in mind. As soon as everyone sat down on couches, Emmett wordlessly hit the play button again, and we watched as the only solid memory of our brother and sister played out on the screen. We watched it over and over again, for two days, with no intention of moving, until something made us all jump. A knock at the door. We looked around, startled, and quickly pulled ourselves together for whatever human wanted to see us. None of us had been hunting in awhile. I stood up to go an answer the door, for once not knowing who it was. I opened the door, and what I saw almost made me collapse.

"Edward?"

_A/N: So, should I do a sequel? I really wasn't planning on it, but there is more to the story than what I have so far. So, ummm, I need people to tell me if they think I should make a sequel of this or not…. If I don't get enough reviews asking for one, I wont make one!! And its gonna take alot of reviews to convince me, cause summer is halfway done, and im not sure if i want to keep writing. I only will if people want me to. Oh, and I am well aware of the fact that I am on 114 people's story alert, and I have and average of like 1000 hits per chapter, so i just wanted to tell you that I am very angry with all the people who have read this story and haven't reviewed. I mean, come on, it takes like a second to just click the purple button and tell me you love me. Thank you to all of my faithful reviewers, I love you all very much. You make me want to continue. so, even if you normally don't, REVIEW MY STORY!!  
_


	25. Sequel?

Do you guys want to know if I'm doing a sequel? Do you? Well, actually, I decided NOT to do a sequel. Now, before you get mad at me, I wanted to tell you all that I just didn't feel like putting up a second story, trying to find a good title(which I suck at) and getting people to read it. So, instead of making a sequel, I'm just gonna continue the story here. So you don't have to add another story to your alert list/favorites list, you can just keep a Fateful Dive, which I may end up changing the title of. Also, all of my new chapters will actually have titles aside from chapter 1, 2, 3, etc. And why is it etc if you say ExCeTera? Just wondering. I have no idea how you really spell it. W/e, enough random rambling, the next thing I will put up is another chapter, because I know you people are getting sick of author's notes. Oh, and thank you very much to all of the people who sent me reviews spazzing out that I should make a sequel. I got somone who was begging on their hands and knees. It made me feel special. So, I have a question for you people. What should I change the title to? I need a new one, cause the fateful dive happened in like chapter five and now she's a vampire and everything. I need a better one, but I have no ideas for it. What should it be? And here are some specail thank yous for the making of a Fateful Dive

C. McPhearson: You always helped me improve my story, thanks for giving me encouragement

Jamie and Paper Hearts and Paper Cuts: For making me know you want more by writing with one letter per line(it made me smile)

Kittens and Comabat Boots: For telling me I poisoned you. You made me smile too.

Notdonebaking: For all the great suggestions and helping make my story better

Bella Swan aka Mrs. Cullen, and erin g.: For cursing at me, saying you loved me, saying you hated me, begging me, complementing me, and being polite and saying please alot all in one review. That made me smile too.

ACLACE: For having the most annoying to write out name, sorry if I spelled it wrong, and for all your continued support

Serena21: For telling me to continue, even if you think I shouldn't have killed Bella. In the book, Edward was still alive, remember?

Organic Banana: For having a really cool name. And reviewing... that too

Erin G(again): For giving me tons of ideas and always helping me keep away writer's block.

Remy: Muhahaha, I actually know you... wow, but you still get a mention. Thanks for actually reading what I wrote. But hp 7 still SUCKED, and I like Romeo and Juliet, even if Mrs. Crawley totally ruined it...

Kristina the Alien: Thanks again for the wedding help

Emy: Don't worry, I wont let you be sad the whole summer

Ox-fallingstar-ox: For complimenting me way too much. Im not complaining.

Nickie, aka Remember the darkness: For always making me want to keep writing, and for making me feel like im not a completely terrible writer. I always looked forward to your tootles when I wrote a chapter. Your the best!

Organic Banana, causedwardlikesbrunettes, Luciefersprincess, and rosalierox94: You know you are a true twilight fan when you no longer say Oh My God. You people make me smile!

and im really sorry to all the people I didn't get to, its late, i just got back from vacation, and I am tired, so I loved every single one of my reviewers, and I'm really sorry I didn't get to everyone... and sorry to everyone whos names I spelled wrong, once again, its late...


	26. Coming Together, Falling Apart

EPOV(Yes, I dare)

When I woke up, I was alone. The last thing I remember was my sweet Bella's face. She looked horrified about something, and in the second before I exploded, I realized that the vampire she was trying to explode wasn't a vampire at all, it was a human. Now I was the only thing her power could be directed at.

The next thing I knew was intense pain. It ripped through my body, well, it ripped through my mind, my body was in shreds. I began healing, but this wasn't normal cuts, scrapes, or bruises. I had to remake my entire system. It took about a two weeks, not a very long time for a vampire.

When I was whole again, I realized I was still in the field where we were supposed to meet Jane. What happened? I was in too much pain to keep consciousness, so I had no idea what happened to Bella. Where was she? Why hadn't she stayed with me while I healed? I ran back to our house to get my answers.

When I neared the house, I could hear my families thoughts. Once again, I wished I could hear Bella's too, so I knew what she was thinking.

_They look so happy here. We'll never see them like that again._

_How could this have happened? _

_Why? Why? Why?_

_How could he? How could she? How could he die? _

I could see through their minds that they were watching the video tape of us dancing. Oh. I realized with a rush of understanding. They thought I was _dead. _

I wanted to shout, but I settled for knocking at the door. I needed to see Bella, to let her know I was okay, let her know I was fine.

_Who could it be?_

_Oh great. I really don't feel like dealing with a random human right now._

I heard Alice get off the couch, walking at human pace, as she answered the door. Why hadn't she seen this? Why didn't she know I was alive?

She pulled open the door, and the shock on her face was priceless.

"Edward?"

_Oh my god. Your alive._

I chuckled. "Yes Alice, I'm alive." I smiled. "Where's Bella? She must be very upset."

Alice froze. I could feel her mind stopping, trying to keep me out.

_He doesn't know. Oh god, what do I tell you?_

She composed herself just as the rest of the family walked in to see what the commotion was about. No one spoke, they all knew I could hear them anyway.

_Edward! Your alive!_

_Oh thank god. Where's Bella? Is she here?_

_How? Thank goodness, how is he alive?_

_Edward! I can't believe you're here!_

I smiled at my family, but the real person I wanted to see wasn't present. Where was Bella? I spoke aloud for the first time.

"Yes, I'm alive. Now, where's Bella? Why isn't she down here with you?"

Alice was still blocking me, but the rest of the family's thoughts crashed on me like an anvil.

_He doesn't know she killed herself._

_Oh, he doesn't know. _

_If Edward's back, shouldn't Bella be too?_

_Oh, I can't believe we were too late to stop her._

I staggered backward, struck by their thoughts.

A/N: Okay, okay, I know it was shortish, but I wanted to get something out here. What do you think? Please, as always, review for me. I still need a new title, any more ideas?


	27. An Angel's Perfume

_I staggered backward, struck by their thoughts. _

"Where's Bella?" I repeated, not really wanting the answer.

Alice had gotten her head together.

"Emmett, grab your brother so he doesn't do what Bella did." Emmett was on me before I could react. Alice watched me struggle. "I'm not losing you again." I lost it. Why where they concerned about me? Its Bella they should be worrying about.

"WHERES BELLA?" I roared at them all.

Alice stepped up. "Edward, I will take you to her. Emmett, you come with us. You are the only one strong enough to stop him."

The only words I comprehended were _I will take you to her. _I followed Alice out the door, Emmett shadowing me. As soon as she started running, I knew we were headed to the meadow. It made sense. The meadow was one of Bella's favorite places, a place she would go to comfort herself.

We came closer to the meadow, and I could smell Bella on the wind I pushed harder, even though there was something wrong with it.

We arrived there, and I ran forward into the little circle of light. In the center if the meadow, perfectly symmetric, were the two stones. Oh no.

_Im sorry, Edward. Its hurt us all. _

I ran up to the gravestones, one pointless as it was made for me. The other was for… Bella. I stared dumbly at the gravestone, freezing my brain, not wanting to realize the implications that one simple stone carried. But then Alice shattered my world with two words.

_She's dead._

"NO!" I ran up to the matching graves, clutching the one that contained her sacred name. "Bella! Bella!"

I ran my fist through my grave, even though if I could swing it, I would need another one soon.

I sobbed now, sinking into the grass in the meadow. I felt Alice slid lithely down beside me. I didn't care. I inhaled deeply, smelling the sweet fragrance floating up from the ground. The fragrance of Bella, my only love. Her sweet smell eased my heart a little. It was is if she were just behind the trees, and any second now, she would run back into my arms.

I breathed in more deeply, savoring her scent. I don't know how long I sat there, just breathing, but eventually Alice and Emmett left, after I promised Alice I wouldn't kill myself. I realized Bella wouldn't want me to die, she would want me to keep going, and Alice would just send Emmett after me every time anyway. I was so much more comfortable just sitting here, in what was left of her presence.

The sun rose and fell and rose and fell, but I still sat there, breathing, unwilling to move.

A/N: Okay, the next chapter is going to be in Bella's point of view! Yes, Bella's point of view!! I know, she was supposed to be dead, but you dont really think the Volturi would send Jane out to die just to let Bella slip away? There was more to that plan... But you people can't read it unless I get some more reviews, kay? And for my last chapter I only got seven measly reviews. It was so sad... Do people still want me to continue? Cause if you don't, I'll stop writing... So REVIEW PEOPLE!! (Well, if you want to read more)


	28. A Familiar Stranger

A/N: I hope you guys like my new title, I picked it because they both should have died (multiple times in Bella's case), but somehow they both survived. Enjoy!

BPOV

The first thing I noticed was that I was alone. I shouldn't be alone. If there was a heaven, or wherever this was, Edward should be here. He should be holding my hand, telling me everything was okay, and that we were together now. That was the whole point, right? The reason I… killed myself. I wanted to be with Edward. Maybe I had to pass some sort of test before I got to join him again. The last thing I remembered was the pain. I thought that that had already been a long enough and harsh enough punishment.

I opened my eyes and tried to take stock of my surroundings. I was in a dark, stone chamber, lying on a granite table. I probably would have been cold, had I still been human. I sat up, and saw to my left there was a door. It was open. I got up and walked through it. I wasn't sure exactly what I was supposed to be doing, but I knew that I didn't want to be stuck in that drafty cold dark room for any length of time.

I walked through a longish hallway into a very luxuriously decorated room. It made me think of kings and old fashioned royalty. Sitting in the middle of the room was a man. I wasn't sure what he was. He could have been a vampire, but since I was dead, maybe an angel. It wasn't my angel though, so I was disappointed. Any face aside from the one I wanted to see was a disappointment.

The man, however, had different ideas. As soon as I walked in, he turned around, vanishing, then reappearing back into view a few inches from my face. I flinched, but his grin grew wider.

"Bella!" he exclaimed, like nothing could give him any more pleasure. "Your awake!" He clasped my hand and led me over to a couch. I looked more closely at him. He was a strange looking person. He had long, silky black hair that looked familiar for some reason. His face, however, was the strangest. The pale skin looked out of place, like it was hiding a darker color. But it was the expression that shocked me most. It was like looking at a male Esme. The kindness and caring shone through like a beacon. I knew, just by looking at his face, that I would like him. I decided I could talk to him, even if he wasn't Edward, he did look like an angel. Maybe he would help me.

I met his eyes, ready to speak, but then I staggered back, appalled. His eyes were ruby red. The evil I associated with those red eyes looked very out of place on his sweet face. It was then that I knew he was a vampire. But more importantly, he wasn't like me, like Edward. He drank from humans. But maybe in heaven, they had something that let him satiate his thirst without actually drinking humans. He did look ever so kind. I raised my eyes back to his face. He was smiling softly.

"Did I scare you? I'm sorry." I shook my head at his obvious honesty. I tried speaking again.

"Where… Who are you?" I had meant to ask where we were, but my mouth betrayed me. He continued smiling softly.

"Call me J." He looked into my eyes, and answered the question I did not ask. "And we are in Volterra." Something about his eyes pulled at my memory. They were familiar in a strange way, like I had seen them before.

Unfortunately, I had no idea where things were in heaven, limbo, or whatever this is, so that didn't help much. I was actually surprised they had names for places here.

"I'm sorry, but I am unfamiliar to this place. Where is Volterra?" He was easy to talk to. It was like I knew him from somewhere else.

"In Italy." His open smile only served to confuse me more.

"But… Italy is a country." My mind was going around in circles.

He grinned at me, like he was remembering something. "Oh, right, I forgot. Bella, your not dead." He waited, giving me time to collect myself.

"But… I… killed myself… How can I be alive? Or whatever it is vampires are." I was alive. I wasn't going to see Edward, because he was dead. I curled up into a ball, rocking back and forth, trying to stop the sobs that were ripping from my chest, again.

J looked confused my reaction, but he pulled me into a bone crushing hug, whispering in my ear. "It's going to be okay, its okay, its going to be okay." It was strange, accepting comfort from a stranger, but there was something familiar about his arms around my waist. Like they had been there before. The familiarity calmed me. He meant what he said. Maybe everything really would be okay. His voice was just so soothing. My breathing calmed, and he released me. When I looked back into his oddly kind ruby eyes, they were full of questions.

"Why aren't you glad to be alive? Why did you try to kill yourself?" They were real questions, and his honest kindness was once again familiar. I don't know why exactly, but I could talk to him. It was as if I had known him for a very long time.

"Edward…" I gasped at his name. "Died." I didn't think that that would make sense to J, but he looked shocked.

"Edward is dead?" He looked troubled. "Aro didn't tell me that." He wrapped his arms back around me. "I'm so sorry. I know you loved him." Once, again, I could tell that he meant it, and that he really was sorry. How did this vampire know about Edward? Who was this familiar stranger? Still, he made me feel a little bit better, so I left his arms around me.

He let go of me, and his presence lifted some of the despair that I felt at Edward's loss. I was feeling okay enough to be curious.

"How am I alive?" I asked him.

He looked encouraged that I was at least talking. "It's kind of a long story. Aro could explain it better, but here goes." He took a deep breath, "Aro came to me about two weeks ago, and told me you were in trouble. He said that I was the only one who could save you. I wasn't sure what was going on, once you meet Aro, you'll know he isn't exactly the most trustworthy person." He chuckled. "But still, when he told me you were going to die, I immediately volunteered to save you. You see, I can teleport. Its my skill. He told me I exactly where to appear, and that I had to bring you back here when I found you. So he told me that I had to wait until I was told, but he gave me the information a little bit late. When I found you in the meadow, you were on fire! I didn't stop to think, I just ran into the fire and took us both back here. It burned me, but I didn't care. You can imagine how shocked I was when you crumbled away in my arms. It was amazing that I got you back here before you did. If you had exploded in the fire, you wouldn't have survived. Still, you scared me for awhile. It took you two weeks to heal. That's a long time, even for a vampire. So now here you are." He finished, smiling at me again.

I absorbed all of the details automatically. There were some holes in the story, and I remembered Aro from what Edward told me about the strange vampire royalty. So I had been taken to Volterra, to join the Voluri. But that wasn't what had been bothering me. Every word that came out of J's mouth tugged at my memory. His speech, his accent, his open, friendly smile. I knew him from somewhere, and he knew me from somewhere too, it was obvious. I sat and pondered who this vampire was, but when he lightly placed his hand on mine, the familiar touch shocked me into recognition.

"Jake?" I peered into his now ruby eyes. "Jacob Black, is that you?"

READ THIS!

A/N: YAY!! A new character!! Well, an old one, but still. Jake is my favorite character, I had to bring him in. The next chapter is going to be called, "Jake's tale." So all your questions about him will be explained there. Okay, I am going to try to sort out all of the confused. Here is what happened. Aro snet Jane to get Bella, but he had a backup plan, to use Jake. He didn't tell Jake that they were trying to get Bella to join, he just told Jake that Bella was in trouble. Jake pulled Bella out of the fire just as Bella's family was running up. Bella's family assumed she blew herself up when she disappeared with Jake, which she did before realizing she was no longer in the fire. So she crumbled into dust back in Italy, where she healed just like Edward. Bella didn't know that vampires could heal from an injury like that, and the rest of the family never asked how Edward died, they never got a chance. The meadow smells like Bella for two reasons. One, because she came there so often, and two, because the fire did burn her a little, and Alice gathered the ashes and buried them, so they did smell slightly like Bella. Okay, if you have more questions, ask them and I will answer. So, like always, I'm not going to update unless I get some reviews!! Yes, I am terrible, but that is the way I am, so you people had better review if you want to hear about Jake!!


	29. Jake's Tale

**A/N: Okay, so I got like a million people asking me how the hell you can be a vampire if you are a werewolf. My answer is, in my little world, Jake wasn't a werewolf YET. So, he was technically still human, and so he could be changed. If he had the change to turn into a werewolf, he would not have been changed. I'm sorry if people disagree and think I am stupid, but this is my fanfic, and I personally love Jacob Black, so he gets to be in it, and he gets to be happy too. Boo on all you emo people that want him to be all sad…**

"_Jake?" I peered into his now ruby eyes. "Jacob Black, is that you?" _

He smiled, looking back into my eyes. "I thought you would never guess."

I was more than a little shocked. "But Jake, how? When?"

He took another deep breath, and touched my hair with his now white hand. "Bella, how much do you know about werewolves?" Edward had told me about staying out of La push, and how some of the natives were werewolves. But that couldn't apply to Jake, could it?

"Well, I know that some people in La Push were werewolves." I said that slowly, measuring my words. "But you're a vampire."

He laughed. "One of a kind. You could say I have the best of both worlds." He shook his head.

"So when did this happen? How did this happen? Wait, Jake, your eyes…" I trailed off. He sighed.

"Bella, its been very hard, but we knew that the vampires around where we lived only drank from animals. So that's what I do. I told you, I'm one of a kind. Its very annoying to live with all of these "normal" vampires, well, almost, except for April."

"But Jake, your eyes…" He nodded.

"Bella, I am a very new vampire… Do you remember when the Volturi came for you the first time? That was the day I was changed." His huge fists clenched, remembering. I remembered, and that would have made him a vampire for only about half a year. That's why his eyes where still red. I breathed out relieved, then took a sharp breath in. It was my fault he had turned out like this. The Volturi had come for me, but that had gotten _him._

"Jake… What happened? How, who?" I tried to formulate questions, but they weren't quite coming out. Luckily, he seemed to understand.

"Bella," He rocked back a little. "This is going to be another long story." I nodded for him to continue.

"Bella, I heard you were dead, but for some reason I didn't believe it. It just seemed to me that you were the type of person that got into all sorts of accidents, but never would actually die. So I went on random car trips looking for you. My friends told me I was in denial, and after awhile I believed them, but I still went on those random car rides. One time, I was out riding with Embry, and he was acting strange, like really touchy, and really pissy. It was weird, but them they showed up. The Volturi just ran right in front of us. Embry got really pissed off and exploded, into a werewolf for the first time. I was way to close to him, and he lost control. It wasn't his fault, not at all. But I got pushed out of the car, my car exploded, and I was mashed up pretty good. The Volturi saw I was dying, and they were going to just leave me there, or eat me. But then Aro showed up and bit me, saving me. And that was that. I have lived here ever since. I've thought about leaving, but I owe Aro too much. He saved my life, and now he's helped me save yours. He might now be the easiest guy to read, but will always owe him, for all my existence."

Jake smiled at me, and I realized again how much I really liked him. I was glad he was here. He made existing without... him... a little bit more bearable. I reached over and patted his arm just as a door on the other end of the room opened up again.

A man that I recognized only from paintings in Carlisle's study walked through. It was Aro, the man that Jake thought so much of. He smiled in greeting at me.

"Bella," He breathed. "It is so nice to finally meet you." He reached out to shake my hand, but Jake reached out to stop him.

"Aro, that's rude." Jake said. "You need to ask her permission first." Aro looked faintly surprised at Jake's reaction, but then he calmed and spoke.

"Yes, of course you are right. That was very rude of me. I am sorry Bella." He spoke to me now, and I was very confused. He saw my look and smiled.

"I can read your thoughts if I touch you," he said. I nodded politely, but the mention of mind reading reminded me of Edward, and the pain rippled through my chest again. I didn't want it to fully resurface. I looked up to see Aro watching me closely.

"Jake," his voice was careful. "Why don't you let Bella and I talk for while? April is in the lobby, why don't you go talk to her?" He needn't have been so careful. At the mention of April, Jake's face lit up. He got up, pulling me into another bone crushing hug. Then he was gone, leaving me sitting in the room with this oddly creepy but friendly vampire.

**A/N: Okay, I have a confession to make… You know how there are all these people who are obsessed with Edward and are in love with him? I'm not. I am one-hundred percent obsessed with Jacob Black. And it is my fanfiction, so in my fanfiction, I get to be a vampire, and Jake gets to be in love with me!! So Bella can have Edward, as long as I get Jake. **

**Jake: How could you say that? You know I love you April.**

**April(me): I know Jake, I love you more, though.**

**Jake: No you don't, not even Edward could love Bella as much as I love you. **

**Me: (Girlish giggle) Aww, your so cute Jake. **

**(Jake gives me a kiss)**

**Sigh… if only it was a perfect world…**

**Jake: But you know what April? I'm only going to love you if enough people review for this chapter.**

**Me: NOOOOO!!!!! Please, people, let Jake love me!! Review, listen to me, people!! I AM DESPERATE!!!**

**Jake: Aww, she's so cute when she's desperate…**


	30. Aro's Tale

A/N: Okay, so I got a lot of questions for the last chapter… Okay, so I will try to clear them up again. I'm really sorry that my story got confusing. Well, so most people didn't like the idea of Jake as a vamp. Well, its my story, so if you don't like it, you are welcome to stop reading(please don't, but I can't make you keep reading). My answer to that is that I am so sick of the whole Edward/Jake rivalry, so in my story, they are going to be friends. My other response to it is that the werewolves are going to have a much harder time hating vampires when Jake is one of them. Also, Jake never ended up becoming a werewolf, so he never hated vampires, he just thought they were bedtime stories, but most of his best friends are werewolves, so he doesn't hate werewolves like most vampires. He is going to be our little peacemaker, along with his wife, me!! Heehee, and also, my story my story takes place before New Moon, after Twilight, so Bella never dealt with the Volturi. She only heard of them when Edward talked about Carlisle's past in Twilight. Wow, that was a long author's note. Now here is the chapter, enjoy!!

"_Jake," his voice was careful. "Why don't you let Bella and I talk for while? April is in the lobby, why don't you go talk to her?" He needn't have been so careful. At the mention of April, Jake's face lit up. He got up, pulling me into another bone crushing hug. Then he was gone, leaving me sitting in the room with this oddly creepy but friendly vampire. _

Aro stared at me, making me only a little bit uncomfortable. I sat there, just waiting for him to speak. At length he smiled at me, even though the smile was a little creepy too.

"Bella," He sighed. "I must give my most sincere sorrow for your loss of Edward. I must admit when I sent Jane out to fetch you, I never imagined that anyone would get hurt, much less killed in that excursion. I thought you had more control of your power not to kill people, though, Edward was, I'm sure, an accident."

His words stung, and more than anything, I wanted to exit this room and go to speak with Jake and April, rather than be stuck here in this sickenly luxurious room. I curled up again, wrapping my arms around my knees. Aro reached out, and with the pretence of comforting me, laid his finger on my knee. I shuddered at his touch, but I didn't push him off. He kept his finger on my knee, his expression ranging from confused to astonished to angry. I wondered what he was seeing in my thoughts. I didn't really care, but when he removed his finger at last, his voice was strangled.

"Bella, are you blocking me?" He asked. "I didn't know that was possible."

I shook my head. "I'm not blocking you. But you should have asked." My voice was acidic. His voice was awed.

"When we tried to bring you here, we only knew of your amazing telekinetic ability. We didn't know you had other abilities." He sounded shocked.

That was when it dawned on me. It was _him. _It was Aro, this demon with a friendly face that ordered Jane to "fetch" me. It was Aro that wanted me for my abilities. It was _his _fault, not mine, that Edward was dead. The first thing that I felt was relief. The guilt of… Edward's death was nearly as stifling as the grief. Now I had only loneliness to deal with, not shame as well. The next thing I felt was overwhelming hatred. Aro had killed my love, Aro had taken away my life. When I met his eyes, his evil, glinting ruby eyes, I saw fear in them for the first time. He knew what I had realized. He knew that I wanted to kill him. No, not kill him, to cause him as much pain as possible. He raised a hand, enclosed over something.

"Now now Bella," He said. "I am very well aware that you wish to murder me." He chuckled. Chuckled. As if that fact were amusing. "Of course I cannot let that happen. So I have procured a bit of "insurance" to prevent that from happening." He flipped his hand over, and on his finger, on his discussing, unworthy finger was my ring. The ring I had left on Edward's grave. The ring that Edward had given to me. The last reminder that I had once been happy. My wedding flashed before my eyes as I gased at the golden ring with longing, raising my eyes to Aro's with even more hate, if possible. He smiled.

"So you see Bella, I had a feeling you want this kept safe. If I get an inkling that you are going to try something, or that you will try to harm me or any of my coworkers, this ring will be destroyed." I stared at him dumbly. No, no, no. That was just pure evil. He was holding me hostage with _my _ring.

"Give it to me." My voice was dripping with venom.

He laughed. "Now why would I do that, Bella? As soon as you have this ring, you can do whatever you want. You can kill me. I can't have that."

I glared at the monster sitting before me. "You _dare _to threaten me, Aro?" I spat out his name. "You obviously don't know what you are dealing with. I have nothing left. _Nothing._ All I want to do right now is kill you, the person who made me like this. The person who took away my everything." I sneered at him, and then I decided I had enough with the simple verbal threats. I froze him, not allowing him to speak. Then, ever so slowly, I imagined my ring sliding off his finger and onto mine. Back where it belonged. I never should have taken if off in the first place. I unfroze him and smirked. Let him come up with a witty reply to _that_.

But for some strange reason, the unfrozen Aro was still smiling. He infuriated me, a fury beyond any I had ever felt before.

"I must disagree with your last statement Bella." His smile widened. "It is a shame that you took the ring back, but you may keep it. For you said that you had nothing left. I disagree with you. You have something left. As a matter of fact, you have two things left. You have your ring. And you have Jacob." I glanced up sharply at Jake's name. He sneered at me.

"Yes Bella, my little pet." He sighed happily. "Jacob is being monitored every second of the day, all day long. _He _thinks it is for his protection. It isn't. It is for mine. You see Bella, I know you. You would not put poor Jacob into harms way. You would not risk it. All of my guards, all of the people that I know, have one goal if something happens to me. Before they check on me, before they do anything, all of my people will go and kill Jake." He snorted softly. "And forgive me for saying so, but many are very close to him at the moment. You would not be able to stop them all before young Jacob is dead. I don't think you wish for that to happen."

I stared at him, defeated again. I needed to think this through. To give myself time to contemplate, I questioned Aro.

"Why did you change Jake anyway? It's not like you really care about him." That I was sure of.

"Well you see Bella, I was terribly curious about Jacob. He was going to become a werewolf any day. If he hadn't been injured by his fellow new werewolf, he would be a werewolf today. I was curious as to see what would happen if someone who was about to become a werewolf was to be bitten. I wondered if the venom would have no effect, of if it would simply kill him. Instead, it seems that you have to have transformed into a wolf at least one time for any of the werewolf traits to take effect. So Jake was turned into a normal vampire without any complications. Aside from having a very useful talent." Aro finished, looking extremely smug.

I wanted to kill him. I wanted to rip him to shreds. But he was right. I couldn't. I… I couldn't be responsible if something happened to Jake. Instead, I stood up.

"Can I go see Jake now? Or are you keeping me captive in this room too?" Aro said nothing about needing to be polite.

"Of course you may see Jake. You will like April, she is also a recent addition. One of our guard, though I hope she will become a permanent addition." He waved vaguely as I left the room, following me ears to where I heard the honey rumble of Jake's voice.

I opened the door into another room, one not as luxurious, but much preferable in my opinion. Jake was sitting on a stone bench next to another vampire. They were holding hands, and upon my entry, they roe together to greet me.

"Bella!" Jake face was as warm as ever. "Bella, this is April."

"Please to meet you." I held out a hand, but April gave me a hug instead. She actually looked a little like me. She was short, with long thick mahogany hair. It was curlier than mine though, and she had smaller lips, and a round face. She was very pretty, but not like Rosalie. Also, her skin had the same appearance as Jake's, like there was a darker color hiding until the pale covering.

"It's nice to meet you." She had a soothing voice. I could tell, that like Jake I was going like her right away.

A/N: Okay, It kinda stops randomly, but I am getting kicked off my computer and this is as far as I have gotten to, and I wanted to post it. If you want to read more, review, PLEASE!!! Oh, and Edward is included in the next chapter, so if you want me to post it, please review. Please?


	31. Singing, Running, and Seeing Again

"_It's nice to meet you." She had a soothing voice. I could tell, that like Jake I was going like her right away. _

"Hi April," I said shyly. I saw her hand around Jake's, and didn't even have to ask. I was glad they had found each other.

"Come on Bella," April took my hand, so that we were connected by a chain. "Me and Jake will give you the grand tour. And she led me out of the room.

I was right about April, I did like her. Being in the presence of both her and Jake was soothing, even maybe a little, happy. No, not quite, but they did help ease the pain just enough that I could go on.

They took me around, showing me all of the rooms, all the chambers, and even taking me for a look outside. Jake grabbed a pair of contacts and slid them in his eyes before we went outside. I laughed when I saw the deep brown color that I was more used to in his eyes.

I was thankful that the Volturi had given Jake the task of assigning me a room as soon as he opened the door to my chambers. The room was a good size, and the walls and most of the furniture were shades of dark blue. There was one window in the back. It was just a comfortable room, and that was all I needed. Jake and April excused themselves to give me some time alone to regroup, but not before pointing out to me the way to get to their room, telling me to come out again whenever I was ready. Thanking them, I shut the door.

I went over and sat on the couch, blue suede. I did have a lot to think of. I was a captive here. Running away was not an option, they would just kill Jake. I was starting to think that April was being watched too. It was feasible that I could take down the entire Volturi, but I wasn't sure if I had enough control to do it. Jake could get hurt, and if I did succeed, then what? As much as I hated the Volturi, they were necessary. If I destroyed them, then vampires might run amuck, humans might find out about us. That wasn't really an option. I guess I could tell Jake to run away, taking April with him, but you don't really run away from the Volturi and live to tell the tale. I buried my head in my hands.

Then I thought, what was the point? Did I really want to leave? I did miss the Cullens, but they would always be a reminder of a lost past. Maybe, if I stayed here, I could pick up some of my shreds and continue. I liked being with Jake and April, and they never made me feel like I was a burden or like they wanted me to leave. Maybe I should just stay here. Here, where I was a captive, but a captive that didn't wish to leave.

I got up and opened the window. Being a vampire, I didn't need to be kept warm, I let the breeze blow on my face, reminding me of the nights, so very long ago when Edward would climb through my window to watch me sleep. I sighed, staring out the window, and sent a song out to my love, wherever he was.

_I'll leave my window open  
Cause I'm too tired tonight  
to call your name  
Just know I'm right here hoping  
You'll come in with the rain_

_I could stand up and sing you a song  
But I don't want to have to go that far and I  
I've got you down, I know you by heart  
And you don't even know where I start  
Talk to yourself, talk to the tears_

_Talk to the man who put you here  
Don't wait for the sky to clear_

I gazed out into the night, and I thought I could faintly here his voice answering mine.

Edward's POV

I'm not sure how long I had been sitting there, in front of her grave. I really wasn't intending to move, ever. I didn't care that my eyes were black as pitch. I didn't care that my throat was burning like it was on fire, I barely noticed. No pain could compare to the pain of losing her. Sometimes I thought I could hear her angelic voice singing, and I would sing with her, thanking my mind for sending me her beautiful voice.

One day, thirst took over. A stray deer drew too close to the meadow, and before I knew what I was doing, I had drained it of blood. In a strange way, the deer helped. It gave me strength enough to think straight. I couldn't continue to exist like this. Bella had killed herself because she thought I was dead. Why couldn't I do the same? In a way I envied her, and her ability to die so easily. I needed to get out of here. I needed to get to the Volturi before Alice could catch me and force me to continue with this half life.

I walked up to Bella's grave, and I kissed the top of the stone. Then I raced off, running to Italy, my death, and my love.

Alice's POV

I was still having trouble with my visions. Edward's return had helped some, but he was an empty shell without Bella. I still had scattered visions, but they were much cloudier and harder to read. Still, I saw it when Edward decided to go to the Volturi. After all, that was almost all I was concentrating on. I immediately got up to get the family together, but then a vision, a vision so clear, so vivid rocked my brain.

I felt Jasper's hand on my shoulder as I opened my eyes.

"Alice, what is it?" He did not expect the grin that was spreading across my face.

"Jasper, we are going to Italy."

A/N: Okay, that was a very jumpy chapter, I hope it wasn't confusing… But I like where the story is going, and I'm feeling a reunion! Wow, my story is getting pretty long, it's 53 pages in word, can you believe that? If you aren't sick and tired of my story yet, just review and let me know you want to read about what happens when Edward gets to Italy!!!


	32. Friends?

Bella's POV

Life with the Volturi was different. For one, Jake, April and I were considered a completely different entity than the rest of the Volturi. None of them trusted us. It must have been our golden eyes. When we walked into a room, all the talking stopped, and every pair of blood red eyes came to look at us. I felt totally unwelcome, but at the same time, completely at home. It was great to be able to spend time with Jake and April. And even though my heart was still in two, spending time with Jake and April made my suffering a little easier.

It was just another day that I was spending with Jake and April. We had decided to take a walk through the tunnels. We ambled through the tunnels, talking about this and that, when we rounded a corner and were met by the ruby eyes of none other than Aro. I could feel the loathing rise in me. I was still furious with him for holding me hostage and threatening me with Jakes life.

"Hello Bella, Jake, April," he said turning his gaze on each of us as he said our name.

"Hello Aro," I replied icily.

"How can we help you," Jake asked. His tone sounded respectful, but I knew him well enough to pick up the undertone of sarcasm. I had to fight a smirk.

"Well, I have a job for the three of you. I would like you to go and bring our… friends to us in the main room. We would like to talk to them again."

"Sure. We will go and get them right now," April said. And then both she and Jake turned on their heels and walked away. It took me a second to register that we were leaving, and as I rushed to catch up with the others, I tripped over my foot. Luckily I caught myself just before I had a chance to fall on my face. Even though I was a vampire with inhuman grace, I was still a klutz.

I caught up with April and Jake. We walked in silence for about five minutes. My curiosity was growing and growing. I wondered who we were going to get. Aro had just said _our friends_. Why were they so far in the tunnels. My curiosity was starting to get the better of me, and I think that April could tell that.

"I guess your wondering who were going to see, huh Bella," she said to me.

"Yeah, all Aro said was that we were going to go and get _two friends_. I was just wondering who they were and why they were so far away. I guess I should know by now that I'll find out soon enough, but I can't help but be curious."

This time it was Jake who answered. "Well, it was about a week ago. You were still healing, so you wouldn't remember their arrival. But April and I were outside, and we saw Demetri escorting two females inside. We decided to follow them; because of course we were curious! We followed them to the main room, but were stopped at the doors. Well, when you have inhumanly hearing, that doesn't really matter," he said with a grin.

"Apparently, these two new girls had powers that Aro wanted for the Volturi. They sounded kinda cool. The one named Riley had healing powers, and the one named Serena can control people's thoughts! How cool is that?!"

Then April started to tell the story. "When they refused to join, Aro forced them to stay here until they changed their minds. So they got locked up in this room out of the way. It is all very cruel. So, now we have to go and take them back to those horrible tyrants, and I just cant stand it," she ended with a stomp of her foot. "First they keep you here by threatening you with our lives, then they make Serena and Riley stay here just so they can use their powers. It is just all so unfair and wrong!"

"Shh, shh. Calm down April," Jake said as he pulled her into his chest. He rubbed her back as she put her arms around his neck. As I watched them, my heart started to ache again. Seeing their love brought back the memories of the times I spent with Edward.

Thinking of him made my chest ache as if there was a huge hole where my dead heart was supposed to be. I turned away from April and Jake. As my thoughts took me through all the times I spent with Edward, I slipped into a trance-like state. It was as if there was a movie playing inside my head. I could see the first day I meet Edward, the time in the meadow, When he took me to the lake, the time we danced in his living room, our wedding day, and his face as I made him crumble and float into the fire. That was the image that stuck in my head. His face was a mask of pure pain, and I had been the one to cause it. That caused my heart to ache even more.

Before I could cause myself more pain, I felt a hand on my shoulder, which snapped me out of my little movie.

I turned around and saw Jake's and April's concerned faces staring at my own. "Bella, are you alright," April asked.

"Yeah, you look pale. I mean pale-_er_," Jake said. He grinned, trying to lift me out of my depression.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said putting on a smile. I was a little out of it after being brought back to the normal world so abruptly. My head was still reeling with thoughts of Edward. I couldn't shake the feeling that he was close. I could even smell him.

_How pathetic can you get Bella_ I thought to myself. I shook my head, and then focused once again on Jake, putting my thoughts of Edward behind me. "Really Jake, I'm fine. Lets just go and meet these girls," I said with a shaky grin.

"Alright, well, we don't have to go anywhere, we're here," Jake said. I looked around. I was so absorbed in my own thoughts that I didn't notice that when I had turned away from April and Jake, I had turned towards a door.

It was a wide oak door set into the tunnel's wall. Jake went up and knocked on it.

"Yes," a high voice asked.

"This is Jake, April and Bella," Jake said. "We were sent here by Aro to escort you to the main room. They have some questions they want to ask you."

"Come in," was our only reply. I looked at Jake, who shrugged and walked forward. He turned the knob, and walked in. April followed, but I was frozen to the spot.

"Come in Bella, it's fine," April called to me. I took an unnecessary deep breath, and walked forward into the room.

_A/N: Okay, this is April, adding something... I'm starting to write this other story, like my own story, and I need some editors... If anyone wants to read it, I can't post it on fanfiction because it has nothing to do with another book. so if anyone wants to read it, just send me an email, and I'll email it to you... Well, what I have done so far... Oh, and don't forget to reveiw for my friend Ruby!_


	33. Im Back!

Hey guys!!!! Guess what? I missed the story so much that I came back to keep writing it. I dont really have the time, but I really missed having something to do when I sat down to write. So, to pick up where we left off, Bella is in the Volturi, going to meet Serena and Riley.

_"Come in Bella, it's fine," April called to me. I took an unnecessary deep breath, and walked forward into the room._

I guess the room would have been dark to a human's eyes, but it was pretty well lit to my vision. Standing in the corner of the cell were Serena and Riley. Before I could get a good look at them, April ran up and embraced them both.

"Serena! Riley! I'm so sorry!" It wasn't long before April was dry sobbing in their arms.

"Shh, shh, April, its okay," The brunette whispered softly in her ear. April stepped back into Jake's waiting arms, and the two mysterious "friends" were finally cast out of the shadow.

I raised my eyes to meet them, but staggered back almost immediately, a reflex action. It wasn't the brunette that startled me, it was the taller one. The female vampire had fiery, burning red hair that I had only seen on one other vampire. Victoria. I knew the tall vampire could read the shock in my eyes, which quickly calmed. After the first glance and surprise of her flaming, flowing red hair, I could see nothing in resemblance to Victoria on the tall vampires face. Her pitch black eyes were thirsty, but retained a shyness, a kindness that soothed m initial reaction quickly. Her thin face was perfect, of course, more angular than most vampires. She stepped forward, her hand held out to me. There was something hesitant, something unconfident in her step, as if she were afraid I was going to slap her if she didn't act properly. I felt a surge of anger. What happened to these vampires?

"I'm Riley," I took her hand as she shook a burning strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Bella," I answered, gently shaking her hand. "Its nice to meet you."

"And you," She stepped back carefully, again, carefully. The brunette stepped forward, and her face stood out in strong contrast with Riley's. Where Riley was tall, thin, and angular, everything about this shorter vampire was soft. Her hair was a soft medium brown, with a very round face and a small, softly curving body. Her personality seemed to match Riley's though. Her step was just as timid, the hand held out to mine just a cautious.

"I'm Serena," She spoke in whispers.

"Bella," I said again, at a total loss to convey how horrible I thought this all was for them. Serena's soft mouth flicked up into a smile.

"Bella, you are very special." She looked deep into my eyes, searching. "I dont think I will be able to have any affect on your mind,"

I tried to smile, but it reminded me of when Edward would stare into my eyes, trying to read my mind. The pain rippled across my chest as the memory of his scent tingled my nostrils. Riley frowned.

"You know much hurt," She said. Her speech, following the soft cadences of an earlier century, _his_ century, sent the pain burning through my heart again. I collapsed on the ground, as I did many times each day. Riley placed her hand on my forehead, and to my surprise, some the pain dulled. It wasn't gone, not by far, but it was also no longer burning to the point where i couldn't stand. I stood up shakily, feeling everyone's eyes on me. When I met Riley's, they were apologetic.

"I'm sorry," she said, "There is only so much I can do for injuries that go so deep. I may be able to soften the pain, but I can't fix heartbreak." I shook my head.

"Thank you." I tried to convey how much that small reprieve had helped. "I haven't felt that... good... for a long time." Riley nodded, and started to respond, but Jake held up his hand.

"I'm sorry, but Aro will be getting impatient. It will be better for the two of you if we dont keep him waiting." I nodded, and we began walking out to the large stone chamber where Aro waited. I could hear unfamiliar voices coming through the stone doors. Alot of voices. It sounded like they were arguing. I hesitated, not wanting to interrupt Aro's visitors, but Jake pushed right through. We all gasped at the sight that greeted us as we walked through the door.

_Okay, so if you still love me, and still want to read this story, please review... I decided that I was going to continue with this story after my long monthish long break... actually, idk how long i was gone... but yeah, ill keep going if i get at least 20 reviews, and I promise, the next chapter's waaaaaay more interesting... theres a new coven, and Edward is in the next one (I know, finally) okay, so lemme know if you still want to hear the rest. If you do, I'll write it. Luv yous all!!!!  
_


	34. Wait, who are they?

YAY!!! I got my twenty reviews, so I'm trying to write this chapter now... I think its gonna be a long one...

_I hesitated, not wanting to interrupt Aro's visitors, but Jake pushed right through. We all gasped at the sight that greeted us as we walked through the door._

It was a coven. That fact wasn't that surprising. There were covens that visited the Volturi all the time. Maybe we were so surprised by the fact that the coven had five vampires in it, an oddly large group. Or maybe it was the fact that all of them were females, and unnaturally beautiful, even for vampires. But I think it was mostly the fact that, when they turned to look at our entrance, they stared back at us with five pairs of golden eyes. I stumbled back a little bit, but the Jake, April, Riley, and Serena all held their composure.

The vampire at the head of the coven was tall, with thick, blond hair and a beauty that reminded me of... Rosalie. She fell into a slight crouch at our appearance, as their normally large coven of five was now outnumbered. The air grew tense as she scanned our group, but when her eyes landed on April, who was already walking forward towards the group, she let out a shriek.

"APRIL!" The female coven made similar noises and rushed forward to envelope April. I flinched, worried about April's safety for a moment, until I realized that April was giving out hugs to each of them.

"Ash!!! I can't believe your here!! I've missed you so much!" She was hugging the tall blonde, while the rest of them crowded around her, jumping up and down. It was the funniest thing I had seen for a long time. A group of pale, terrifying vampires that had dared to argue with Volturi, jumping up and down like little girls. Their obvious excitement reminded me of Alice, and the grin that had been spreading across my face vanished as a new needle of pain pricked through my stomach. I didn't have time to dwell on it though, because April was dragging me over to the coven of females. I had never seen her this excited. It was a little bit unsettling.

"Bella," April, was introducing me to the group. "This is my old coven!" I looked at the girls with new eyes. These were the people that April had been raised with. The tall blonde stuck out her hand.

"Its nice to meet you Bella," She said. "I'm Ashes." She shook my hand gently, trying to soothe my obvious shock at their erratic behavior. I smiled, but before I could relax at all, I was pulled into a hug by another one of the coven.

"I'm Summer!" Her eyes were bright, the lightest of the group, and she gave me an extra squeeze before letting go.

"Hi Summer," I replied, a little warily. Ashes shot her a look, but Summer didn't seem to be at all abashed.

"Ash doesn't want me to scare you," She was almost shouting with her perky attitude. I winced back a little as she kept on. "But I think we're going to get along just great!" She gave me another big hug. I smiled at her again. Even if she was a little over the top, I liked it. Her extreme enthusiasm was catching. I was grinning more than I had for a long time as the next member greeted me.

"Hi Bella!" Her voice was honey sweet. "I'm Brooke! I'm so glad to finally meet you!" She also gave me a hug, and by this time, I was recovered enough to return it.

"It's nice to meet you." I said. She was easy to talk to, and her enthusiasm wasn't nearly as alarming. I was quickly pulled into another hug.

"Hi Bella," The next vampire's voice was soft, and it stood in contrast to Summer's. "I'm Kate. It's nice to meet another vegetarian." She giggled as she shot a dirty look at Aro. Her quiet voice was encouraging, and I turned with some confidence to the last member of this strange coven. The last female pulled me into another strong hug.

"I'm Chelsea. Glad to meet you." She smiled, and then turned with a little bit of a pout to April. "No hello?" April laughed, pulling Chelsea into her arms.

"This is Chelsea," She said again, "This is the vampire that changed me. It's a funny story actually."

"For another time." Jake pulled April back into his arms. I noticed how the rest of the coven gave Jake slightly angry glares. April noticed too, and she looked at me.

"They don't like Jake very much," She whispered conspiritorially at me. I laughed when Chelsea growled.

"Your lucky I don't rip your throat out Jake," She threatened. My eyes widened at this blantant display. It was dangerous. But April just rolled her eyes along with everyone else, including Jake.

"No violence, please." Ashes voice sounded tired, as if she had said that multiple times before. "I like you Jake," She offered.

"Ash likes EVERYONE," The one called Summer smiled.

"Well, I agree with Ashes." Brooke spoke up. "I used to hate Jake for stealing our friend, but"

"But you came to love me for my charm and good humor," Jake finished for her.

"No!" Brooke was glowering. "I'm just happy you made April so happy." April grinned and pecked Jake on the cheek. He responded by kissing her fully on the lips.

"NO!" Chelsea's voice went up in volume. "If you guys start ANY of that..." She didn't even bother to finish her sentence.

"No violence." Ashes repeated, firmly. Kate's voice snickered quietly.

"The day Chelsea actually listens to you, I'll eat human food."

"Will you eat a banana?" Brooke asked.

"Eww. A banana. chi." Summer made a disgusted noise as the rest of the coven looked at her.

"Don't even," Ashes started, shooting a look at April. I was curious, but I was too shy to speak up.

"Huh?" April was being distracted by Jake.

"Nothing." Ashes turned to look at me with apology written in her eyes. "Sorry, this happens all the time."

"It's okay," I started to say, but Summer spoke up.

"Well, if we acted all up and proper, then you wouldn't get to know US, would you?" She giggled loudly. I turned around to see Riley and Serena standing back with slightly staggered expressions.

"OMG! We're so sorry!!" Summer screamed at them.

"Summer, tone it down a little," Ashes turned to Riley and Serena, her face still apologetic. "I'm sorry, we would have come sooner, but we didn't hear they were keeping two vegetarians captive until yesterday." So thats why they were here. They were protesting Serena's and Riley's emprisonment. I had been so surprised by the strange coven, I had completely forgotten we were at the Volturi for a few moments.

"Thank you so much for coming to help us." Riley spoke clearly, and sincerely, despite her shocked expression.

"Your so very welcome," Brooke reached for them and gave them both hugs. "We wish we could have come sooner." I could tell she was going to say something else, but she was interupted.

"Don't you love a reunion?" Aro cooed at all of us. Marcus and Caius both looked completely bored, standing inconspicuously behind him. "I'm sorry to have to break this up, but you did come here for a reason, did you not?" The friendly atomosphere dissapated. I stood close to the rest of the vegetarians, feeling defensive.

"Yes, we did come here for a reason. As I was saying-" Ashes was interupted by a knock sounding from the large door at the end of the room. Aro's brow creased. He didn't know who it was either.

"Come on in," He called. The door opened, and the scent hit me like a hurricane, bringing me to my knees. It was _his_ smell. Standing in the doorway, staring at me with the most shocked expression, was the last person I expected to see, and yet the only person I truly wanted to see.

"Edward?" I gasped.

A/N: OOOOOHHH!!! Thank you guys!! I did get my twenty reviews!!! I know this was a strange, probably hard to follow chapter, but bear with me. I needed another "good" coven. You'll see why later, but they were necesary, and I wanted to introduce them before we continue. The next chapter might be even longer, with the reunion, trying to get Aro to let Bella, Riley, and Serena free, and the Cullens arriving. Im going to try to update soon, but I'm not going to unless I get my twenty reviews. Let me know that you still love me!!! Please?


	35. Reality is Overrated

**Heys!!! Are you all excited for the reuinion? I know I am!! Im just so excited!!! Heehee, but first I have some people to thank... again...**

**PatricksJessica: You are awesome... I love getting new readers, and you gave me a nice boost**

**Tinc: You are also awesome!!! I hope you keep reading, thanks for all the reviews!!!**

**C.McPherson: Thank you for sticking with me for all 36ish chapters so far... I always look forward to your reviews. Thanks!**

**Now, onto the chapter. Are you ready?**

**  
_"Edward?" I gasped._**

His eyes whipped around to meet my eyes as I whispered his name. Those onyx globes opened wider so I could see them better. I stared back at him, drinking in his image hungrily.

His glorious head shook twice, and I watched the movement, back and forth.

"Bella," was all he said. He was beautiful, he was gorgeous, he was perfect as he glided across the room to stop an inch from me face. I didn't move. I knew that if I let my arms reach out to touch him, my imagination would stop, and he would disappear. I didn't care that I was insane, that I had finally snapped.

I was so much happier in that moment, pretending that he was alive, that he was really here, next to me. I breathed in the scent my mind so kindly provided for me. I stared into his perfect eyes, and the figment of my imagination stared back. I just stood there, willing him to stay there, letting my mind protect itself from more pain. Maybe I could just stay there, staring at him, forever.

My arms ached to touch him, his perfect lips were begging to be kissed. But I held back, I kept him there, keeping my mind from spinning back to reality. I didn't touch him, I just gazed into the black fire in his eyes. My imagination, however, had other ideas.

The perfect figment of my imagination slowly raised one, perfect, long white hand close to my face, his fingers less than a centimeter from my cheek. But my fake Edward hesitated. I was thankful; I didn't want my touch to make him disappear. I was terrified that he would leave, that my fingers would slip through him like smoke. I didn't know how I would deal with it when my mind pulled me back into reality.

He left his fingers there, hovering, and an intense expression played across his face. Maybe my mind was going into override. I could read fear, indecision, pain, but also, in a small, terrified way in the corner of his eyes, I could read hope. My mind's creation sighed, his velvet breath soothing my ears. Then he shut his eyes, like he was preparing himself for something, but also blocking off those beautiful black eyes. I stared at his eyelids, praying for my mind to let them open again. He did open his eyes, but he did something else too. He touched me, his perfect hand laying ever so slowly across my face.

I flinched away from his prefect skin, knowing that when I didn't feel his touch he would disappear, that my mind would wrench me back into reality.

He didn't disappear, and I could feel his hand, firm and tentative, softly against my cheek. His hand felt very real, my brain was more creative than I thought. I reached up and put my hand on top of his, as if I could keep it there if I held onto it hard enough. He didn't disappear, he didn't vanish, my mind stayed perfectly insane.

And I was happy. I was glad. Maybe my head was giving me a break from this hell, from this torture, and giving me a few moments in heaven. I hesitated for a second, still afraid to drive this mirage away, but then my willpower gave out and I threw myself into his waiting arms. My mind let me stay there, truly happy for the first time in far too long. I was perfectly content, allowing the silence of the moment to envelope me, listening only to his breath, the music my brain provided for me.

"Ahem." A soft cough startled me out of his arms. I froze in fear, until I noticed my perfect mirage was still standing next to me, and the entire room was staring at me. I realized I must look pretty strange staring at nothing, especially since I said his name aloud. I was not surprised to find that I didn't care. If they thought I was insane, well, they were right. But it was better than being thrust into cold hard reality. I really didn't even want to hear what they said, now that my mind had snapped. However, when April spoke, her words made me look up.

"So this is Edward!" Both him and I turned to look at her as her ecstatic gaze landed on me. "Bella, I thought he was dead."

A/N: So, did you like it? I personally think both her and Edward are being stupid. If they just got the fact that they were both alive, and that neither of them was hallucinating, this would go so much faster... But I had to stay true to the characters, so I let them react how they normally would. Next chapter, they will both realize that the other one actually exists, (there is fluff), Aro gets angry, the crazy female coven screams, and the Cullens arrive. Its going to be one hectic chapter... If you want to read it though, I need another twenty reveiws. So click that little periwinkle button right down there... that is, if you want the next chapter.


	36. So This Is Edward

_"So this is Edward!" Both him and I turned to look at her as her ecstatic gaze landed on me. "Bella, I thought he was dead."_

I turned back to him in confusion. How come April could see my apparition? He was staring back into my eyes with a similar expression. A small snicker cause both me and my angel to turn back to the group of vampires staring at us.

"Sorry," It was Brooke that spoke this time, "Its just that you both look like you've seen a ghost." She was talking to both Edward and me. How come she knew he was here? Could I project my visions or something?

"Well, you know," Jake turned to the coven. "Bella is kind of seeing a ghost. Edward is supposed to be dead."

"What?" Everyone turned my angel as he spoke. They could hear him too? His velvet voice was confused. I was on the same page. His forehead creased in bewilderment as his eyes bored into mine, and I stared back, trying to figure out what was happening. Then he said my name, and it all came crashing down, or more accurately, lifted off. As soon as he called my name, I could hear the love, the truth, the solid reality of the moment. He said my name, and I could hear the resolve, confidence, and hope that wove through his smooth, clear tone.

"Bella," He said, and then he kissed me. The kiss tugged at my memory, and suddenly I was in the past, in an almost forgotten life.

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife," Carlisle paused, smiling at us both. "You may now kiss the bride." And we did._

_Edward kept me locked in the kiss as he picked me up, bridal style of course, and carried me back down the glass walk to our family. We broke apart to clapping, laughter, and congratulations. _

That seemed so far away, so unattainable, yet so close, as close as he was. I could feel every curve of his perfect body as we kissed. We didn't break apart, and I forgot where I was, I forgot _who I was_. All I knew was that I was happy, a feeling so foreign, I had been sure I would never feel it again. But it turned out that happiness was as simple as his touch, as his presence, the only thing that had been lacking for much too long. I had always known that he was all I needed, all I wanted, yet I had never appreciated his presence so much as I did now. I knew that he was here, really here, and that was enough. I could face whatever was coming as long as that was true.

I don't know how long we stood there, locked in our embrace, shut off from the world, completely ignoring the rest of the universe for that moment. It was just him, and me.

Unfortunately, the rest of the universe was not nearly as content to ignore us. All too soon, I felt myself being pulled away from Edward, coming face to face with… April. She looked a little sheepish as Edward yanked me too quickly back into the circle of his arms. We both looked up a little warily, for everyone was staring at us. Then Summer exploded.

"INTRODUCTIONS!!" she shouted, making everyone in the room jump back after the previous silence of Edward's arrival.

"Oh, ummm," I stuttered, trying to collect myself. Edward stood there, calm now, holding me so tight I could barely breath. "Everyone, this is my husband, Edward."

Everyone just stood there, waiting for me to continue. I looked at Edward, again realizing why this moment shouldn't be happening. Not that I was complaining.

"Uh, yeah, so I thought he was dead…" I was still staring into Edward's eyes questioningly.

"I must apologize," He spoke aloud to the whole room, keeping his eyes in mine. "I was under the impression that you were dead. Would you care to elaborate?" I had missed his voice so much, his perfect way of speaking. It took me a minute to answer.

"Well, I tried to kill myself," I was whispering, aware that the female coven was sitting. "But Jake here," I pointed to Jake, "I knew him as a human. Jake can teleport himself and others. Anyway, Aro told Jake that I was in trouble, and he brought me here before I could fall into the fire." No need to tell him I exploded. "Speaking of which, would you like to tell me how you are alive? I thought that I… killed you." Those words were hard to get out. He noticed that, and ruffled my hair.

"Silly Bella. Didn't you remember what we told you? You did blow me up, and it did hurt," I winced. "But I healed. I'm here now. Its okay." And it was, for once. Or it would be. But then something occurred to me.

"Wait, Edward…" I started.

"Hmm?" He was playing with my hair.

"Well…" I tried to form a sentence. "You seemed surprised to see me here…" I stuttered the last word.

"I was," He answered.

"I was just wondering…" I stammered. "If you weren't here because of me, why are you here?" That stopped him cold. He froze for a moment, then relaxed.

"I did come because of you," He said slowly. "I came to the Volturi to die. I, unfortunately, do not have the luxury of being able to blow myself up to commit suicide. I had to be more creative when I found out that you were dead."

I stared up at him in shock, shaking my head. "Edward! You can't do that! Promise me you will NEVER try to kill yourself, no matter what happens to me!" I was horrified.

"Bella, you killed yourself when you found out I was dead," He reminded me gently.

"Yes, but that's not the same!" He raised his eyebrow.

"Okay, well, it is then," I huffed at him.

"Why don't we just promise to each other that we will both just stay alive?" He asked me. "That seems to be working out better anyway."

"Sounds good to me." I smiled, content again, in his arms. We turned back to the group of vampires, and introductions were made.

"Oh my god, I'm so glad your not dead!" April was beside herself.

"Its nice to meet you," Ashes was courteous, as always. Edward smiled and answered all of them, turning especially to Jake.

"Jake," he extended his hand, and Jake shook it. "I thank you. I will owe you for the rest of my existence. You saved Bella."

"No problem," Jake said, grinning, "Glad to help. Although, I have to say, its amazing how you both got so confused. You should both get your facts straight before you go killing yourselves."

"You make a good point," Edward was grinning too. "I think from now on we'll be more careful." He gave me a squeeze.

"I'm really glad your not dead," Jake said. "It sucked having Bella so sad around here all the time. It really got the mood down."

"I also am glad that I am not dead," My husband laughed. "If I were, I couldn't do this," He bent down to kiss me again, on the lips.

"Okay, I know you haven't seen each other for awhile, but could you tone it down?" Chelsea grimaced while we all laughed.

"Ahem," Someone coughed. We all turned, surprised, to look at Aro, who was standing up at the far end of the room, looking faintly annoyed.

"Wow," Edward whispered to me.

"What?"

"You should hear his mind. Lets just say that he is a little more than furious."

"Really?" I looked at Aro's tranquil face. "I can't tell."

"He's very good at hiding it," Edward replied. "He has to be. But he can't hide it from me," It might have been me, but I thought he sounded a little smug.

"As I was saying," Aro's voice was still perfectly polite, "I do love a reunion, but we need to discuss what you came here for." He shot a glance at Serena and Riley, who had kept fairly quiet the entire time, as if hoping they would be forgotten.

Aro pressed on. "So, you wish to-" He was cut off by an abrupt banging on the door. His eyes narrowed at yet another interruption.

The knew group didn't even wait to be acknowledged, they just burst in. I didn't even have time to see who it was before I was knocked over by something small and thin.

"BELLA!!!!!!" I recognized Alice's bell chime voice instantly.

"Alice!!!! Its so good to see you!" I hugged her back tightly as we stood back up. I heard Edward chuckle, and then I turned to see the entire Cullen family standing in the doorway, mouths open with shock.

A/N: MUHAHAHA!!! sorry, I just had lots of fun writing that chapter... was it okay? Do you all want to find out what happens when you piss off the Volturi? I'm going to wait for my twenty reviews again, so please, press that little button if you want to read more!!!


	37. So This Is My Family

"_Alice!!!! Its so good to see you!" I hugged her back tightly as we stood back up. I heard Edward chuckle, and then I turned to see the entire Cullen family standing in the doorway, mouths open with shock. _

Esme spoke first, with a shaky voice.

"B-bella?" I stepped forward into my foster mother's arms.

"Yes Esme, it really is me," I hugged her tightly as she started to dry sob on my shoulder.

"Oh, Bella, dearest Bella!" She held me tightly again before releasing me. "I thought we'd never see you again!" Before I could assure her that it was okay now, my breath was cut off by a huge pair of arms the crushed the air from my lungs.

"Bella! Your alive! This is beyond awesome!" Emmett's voice bellowed in my ear.

"Can't… breathe…" I gasped.

"Yeah, well its not like you need to," Emmett gave me an extra big squeeze before setting me back on the ground.

"Its nice to see you too Emmett," I managed to gasp out. After I regained my composure I stepped into the waiting arms of Carlise, Jasper and Rosalie. I turned to the female coven to make introductions, but Summer beat me to it.

"Im Summer!" She said, a little too loudly, "And these are my sisters; Ashes, and Kate, and Chels, and Brooke, and April!" They smiled and waved as she said their names. "Ashes is the head of our coven."

"Im Carlise," He held out his hand to Ashes, "and this is my family, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, and again now, happily, Bella." I smiled as he said my name.

"And this is Jake," April put in, "My husband."

"Its nice to meet everyone," Brooke went around and shook hands with everyone. "I had no idea there was a coven close to the size of ours, not to mention a lot bigger!" She smiled.

"Yeah, and do you mind me asking how we never heard of your coven? I've never seen a coven of this size made up of all girls. And Jake, I guess." Jasper glanced over at April's husband.

"Jake is NOT a part of our coven," Chelsea growled a little bit. Alice giggled at that.

"They don't like me," Jake said again, shrugging his shoulders. I could tell that fact bothered April more than it bothered Jake.

"Hmm," Carlisle smiled a little bit. "Well, it is very pleasant to meet each and everyone of you."

"This is so neat! I didn't see this!" Alice's wind chime voice blew out. "I never thought there could be a coven like yours!"

"Neither did we," Ashes admitted. "Our coven is fairly new, we've only been together for twenty years." I thought that was a long time, but then again, I had only been a vampire for a little more than ten years.

"Well, you've been a coven longer than I've been a vampire," I laughed. Aside from Jake, I was the youngest one there.

"This is lovely," Rosalie said, with a hint of a smirk on her face. "Now the girls definitely overpower the men!" We all giggled at her comment.

"I don't mind," Edward whispered in my ear. "Wait, for it, here it comes…"

"Here comes what?" I wondered, but a cough a the far end of the room reminded.

"Ahem," Aro's voice was discernibly angry, his perfect mask slipping up a little bit. I could only imagine what his mind sounded like. He spoke, his every word dripping with barely contained fury at being ignored.

"I was not aware that we were holding a party for vegetarian vampires." His voice was clipped, annoyed, but I detected a hint of something I didn't expect from the Volturi. His voice contained fear.

A/N: Okay, so I have one more chapter to write, then Im going to start killing people… I just have a question… Who should I kill? At least one person is dying… Im not sure if more will… So, the twenty reviews thing still holds, sorry about taking so long to update, but I had a TON of schoolwork… But just give me suggestions on who needs to die… Some choices are: Aro, Demytryx, Felix, Caius, Marcus, Heidie(sp) Jane(she didn't really die, shes in the next chapter), and any other baddies you don't like… and also maybe a good guy? One of our favorite characters might kick the bucket… Not sure yet… just let me know what you think…


	38. Blackmail

YAYSSSS!!! OMG!!! 1000 reviews!!!!!! YOU GUY ARE TOTALLY AWESOME!!!!!!!!! So, in light of that fact, I tried to write a longer chapter than I normally do. Okay, before I start this chapter, I have some things to say… I guess you find out some interesting things when you ask people who they want to kill… sooo, anyway, I am now afraid… there are some people who want to kill me… (im April, and the character April is loosely based off of myself) and there are A LOT of people who want to kill Jake… Whats wrong with Jake? I mean, I know Bella belongs with Edward and all, but Jake doesn't even think about Bella and him in my fanfic… Can't we all just get along? There's nothing wrong with him! (you notice I married him in my fanfic) okay, and another thing, whats wrong with Rosalie? A couple of people wanted to kill her… hmmm… and someone wanted Jasper to die… I noticed that no one wanted Alice or Emmett or Carlise or Esme to die… whats wrong with Rose and Jazzy? Okay, and I know Ashes and Summer are new characters, but that doesn't mean they need to go up on some sort of hit list… Quite a few people don't like Summer… I guess she can be a little over the top, but I like her… and what on earth is wrong with ashes? What did she do? Okay, and some people like the baddies… someone wanted Heidi to join the female coven because they liked her… someone said that Jane shouldn't die because she was cool, and another liked Aro… wow… that went on longer than I expected… meep… sorry, I was just very surprised… you should be happy to hear that I have decided upon who I am going to kill… (snickers evilly) yes, someone important will die, and I hope you enjoy that little twist when I come to it… okay, well, enough foreshadowing, on with the chapter!

"_I was not aware that we were holding a party for vegetarian vampires." His voice was clipped, annoyed, but I detected a hint of something I didn't expect from the Volturi. His voice contained fear. _

"I was not aware that the Volturi banned all those who do not drink from humans," Edward replied smoothly. I thought I saw a vein pulse in Aro's temple, but it was too subtle for me to tell.

"I would thank you to not treat the Volturi with scorn. You never know what it may cost you." Caius spoke instead of Aro for once, and he didn't sound any happier. "You should remember that you are guests here, not the other way around."

"Of course," Carlisle apologized, taking control of the situation. "We are sorry for intruding on your business. We are just extremely happy to see Bella again. We were under the impression that she was dead. We got carried away with the return of our family member." His voice was gentle, and Aro's expression calmed a little. I knew that Carlisle and Aro had once been great friends.

"That's quite understandable Carlisle," he responded graciously. "Even the best of us loose ourselves sometimes. It is nice to see Bella smile. She is usually so tortured looking, poor thing," he said without an almost convincing tone of concern. The placid smile took over his oniony face again. I almost wanted to punch it.

"Thank you," Carlisle said again, "Now, seeing as you were so rudely interrupted, would you care to continue your conversation with these ladies? I am sure you won't object if my family stay to add our imput."

"Not at all, dear Carlisle," Aro responded. I was surprised, I had half expected Aro to kick us out. But it seems Carlisle opened up Aro's generosity. Aro turned back to the female coven once again.

"Now, we may finally finish this negotiation," Aro smiled. "You wish for me to release these two wonderfully useful creatures and not let them aid us." He paused. "Would you like to explain why that is the case?"

The female coven began to talk in turn,

"Yes, we would. First of all, they have done nothing wrong," Brooke began,

"And you have no right to be keeping these vampires here against their will," Kate put in.

"You are simply keeping them here for your own benefit," Chelsea spat out.

"You do realize, don't you, that you are doing the same thing that you murder other vampires for doing," Ashes said, her voice reasonable. I noticed Summer fidget. Apparently she had been warned against speaking. Her forward attitude may not have helped the situation much.

"Yes, normally we do protect vampires from being overrun by armies or subtle disagreements and such," Aro began, "But we have kept the peace for so many years, without getting one thing in return from all of the vampires we keep safe. I judge it fair for us to break some of our own laws in order to repay all of the debt that the vampire race owes the Volturi." His smile was smug.

"That's not right!" Chelsea was fuming.

"Calm down Chels," Ashes warned. "Aro, that isn't logic, or justification. If you wanted to do a service to the rest of the vampires, don't become a hypocrite and do exactly what you strive to prevent."

"Without us, this kind of thing would happen all the time." Aro's voice was still calm and smug. "It is only thanks to us that this is the exception. Think of it like any normal government. The king doesn't have to follow his own rules."

"You are not a king." Kate's quiet voice cut through the room clearly. She didn't need to shout to be heard.

"I am as close as the vampire kingdom has got to a king," Aro noted.

"Is that what you want?" Brooke cut in, "To take over and rule? I'm not sure your cohorts will agree to that." The other members of the Volturi didn't seem phased. A few of them folded their arms and turned toward Aro, waiting for his response. They were like robots, carefully programmed to do his every bidding.

"Oh, I'm fairly sure they would agree with me," Aro smirked. "They have already accepted me as their leader. Now, why don't you leave before I decide to keep you as well?"

"You can't do this," I blurted out. Edward wrapped his arm around me, restraining, but I continued, unable to stop myself. "Let them go! You have no reason to hold them! They should be free to do as they wish!"

"Bella," Aro's voice was fatherly, but there was an undertone to it that terrified me. He was going to do something bad, I could tell.

"No!" Edward growled out the word. I wasn't sure I wanted to know what Aro was thinking.

"Yes, yes." Aro purred. "Bella, did you forget that you are also a part of the Volturi? Did you forget that your allegiance is owed to me and only me?" His white teeth gleamed in the darkness. "You have to do what I tell you to. And I'm telling to you to be quiet." He chuckled softly at my expression.

I hadn't thought of that. Being a member of the Volturi was only temporary for me, I had only wanted to be there to be distracted from the fact that Edward was gone. But now, looking up into my love's deep gold eyes, I had assumed I would simply be leaving with the Cullens once this whole thing was over.

"I'm not a member of the Volturi," I spat out. "I never was." Aro's smile only grew. It made me extremely nervous, almost as nervous as the growl emanating from Edward's chest.

"Are you sure Bella? Is that what you really want? Do you want to leave us?" Two guards casually moved so that they were flanking Jake, who was holding April. I gasped.

"No! No, you can't do that!" My voice sounded weak, much too weak for the situation. Aro smiled, knowing he had won.

"No," Edward's voice was firm. I was sure he understood the situation perfectly, seeing as he already knew of Aro's method of keeping me here.

"Edward," I whimpered. "I can't just let him kill Jake,"

"I know," Edward's voice was soothing, "But I can't leave you again, I wont let either of us go through that again." His breath on my face calmed me a little, until another voice rang out.

"WHAT?" Jake's face showed all. His mask, the careful mask that he wore around Aro had fallen away. "Wait, who's going to kill me?"

A/N: Ooooh, its really boiling up now isn't it? I doubt even Jasper could diffuse this tension! Not that he isn't going to try. Heehee, okay, so the other day, I saw this riddle, and I wanted to try it on you guys. Ready? Here it is:

What is the next 3 letters in this riddle?  
o t t f f s s

Oh, and I'll send you the answer in a pm if you try to answer… I didn't get it, but maybe you guys will have more luck…. Okay, well I'll try to update soon, and as always, REVIEW!!!


	39. Defending and Advancing

For all who wanted to know, the answer to the riddle was e n t, for One Two Three Four Five Six Seven Eight Nine Ten. Good job to all who guessed it!

"_WHAT?" Jake's face showed all. His mask, the careful mask that he wore around Aro had fallen away. "Wait, who's going to kill me?"_

"No!" A shrill cry rang out. "No, no one is going to kill you! They have to get through me first!" April tried to step in front of Jake, but he wasn't having that.

"April, don't you dare get yourself hurt," He murmured, trying to place himself back in the line of fire.

"No, none of you are getting hurt. They have to get through me first." I was surprised to hear Chelsea's voice ring out, strongly. "Well, not just me, us." The entire female coven encircled Jake and April, their stances protective.

I didn't notice the Cullens mimicking their moments until Carlisle stepped in front of me, enclosing the circle around Edward and I. Carlisle's stance was more relaxed, his position more leading than defensive

"What is this?" Aro's astonished voice was loud. "You are going to fight us?" His laugh came out a little flat.

"Of course not," Carlisle placated, but he had a tone of steel in his voice. "We wouldn't dream of fighting the Volturi, but we _will_ protect our own." I noticed that Edward has adjusted his position too. He didn't seem willing to let go of me, thankfully, but he pulled me behind him so he was closer to Aro. I didn't see the point, there were more Volturi members behind us, and on either sides of the room.

"I'm glad that you wouldn't be so foolish," Aro's voice had a forced bravado about it. "As to challenge to Volturi." I could easily hear the fear just barely contained in his voice, and I looked around when Edward snickered.

"What?" I whispered, so low that only he could hear me.

"Look around you Bella," He spoke even more quietly than I. "The Volturi are strong, but that's only because they have always had the upper hand in numbers, but now they are faced with an opponent like no other." His voice was smug. I looked around slowly, doing a tally of the vegetarians in the room. Me, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, April, Jake, Ashes, Brooke, Chelsea, Kate, Summer, Riley, and Serena made… I gasped. Seventeen! I looked around the room again. Counting Aro, Caius, and Marcus; there were only ten Volturi members present. A slow smile struck my face.

"How many more of them are there?" I breathed into Edward's ear. I wondered how many were hiding.

"Only three more," Edward whispered, his voice still smug. I grinned in response, we outnumbered them. His arms still around me, Edward stepped forward, speaking loudly, clearly, with a slightly patronizing tone.

"Aro," He called out. "Since I am aware that you have no more information to depart to us, I think I will be leaving now with my wife." He grinned down on me. "We have some catching up to do." My long dead heart leapt at the thought, but it quickly froze in fear. Aro had made it clear that I was staying. We could possibly get out, but at what cost? I wasn't willing to gamble the safety of any of my family here in exchange for my freedom.

"Edward, no!" I whispered, my voice an octave higher in panic.

"Shhh, love," He whispered. "Its okay, we have Alice, remember?" I wasn't so sure. Alice had been wrong before.

"You dare mock us?" Aro voice had regained it's pride as Felix and Demetri slowly advanced on Edward and I, who were now standing in front of the entire group. "I said that Bella was staying here, and so she shall."

"Never," Edward spat out. He growled out a challenge at Felix. "Bella stays with me." Felix paused, smiling at me. Something he thought sent Edward over the edge.

"Stay away from her!" Edward lunged just as Felix leapt forward. The sound of them crashing together reverberated throughout the walls, and all hell broke loose.

A/N: Okay, I know this was kinda short, and it took me forever to update, but I do have school, and Honors Chem take a lot of my writing time away. I'm sorry again, I'll try to update faster, but that all depends on how many reviews I get! Review and tell me what you think… Okay, so I keep getting people putting my story on story alert, but they don't put in a review… If your reading my story, I'd really like to hear what you think of it, it doesn't take long to push the periwinkle button and tell me what you thought. I take critism and flames, so don't be shy to put in anything you think I need to improve on. I read every single review(obviously) and I really look forward to getting them. So if you are reading this, and are about to just click the exit button, just review and give me some feedback. You could pm me if you didn't think the chapter deserved a review too, that's also fine. Thanks again to everyone who does review for me, You really do make me want to keep writing!!


	40. Survival

Okay, can I say that I am a million times sorry? I had promised myself I would update at the very least once a week, but look what happened! I'm sorry, I promise that was the longest you will ever have to wait for an update. That was terrible, and if you want to yell at me in your reviews, go ahead, I deserve it. But here is the chapter, finally…

"_Never," Edward spat out. He growled out a challenge at Felix. "Bella stays with me." Felix paused, smiling at me. Something he thought sent Edward over the edge._

"_Stay away from her!" Edward lunged just as Felix leapt forward. The sound of them crashing together reverberated throughout the walls, and all hell broke loose._

"Edward!" I shrieked, leaping forward to pull him off of Felix.

Before I could, I was tackled to the ground. I struggled with the new form that had landed on top of me. He was stronger than me, and I cried out when his fingers dug into my side. I could feel the unsteadiness of my power, I was afraid to use it. But when Demitri's hand tightened around my throat, I lost control. He flew through the air, off of me and into the far wall.

I stood up and looked around, the room full of crashing and roars. Everyone was fighting now. My eyes quickly found Edward, who was across the room, still fighting Felix. My dead heart twisted painfully when Felix got a punch in. Edward was good, weaving in and out of Felix's quick fists, always reading the attacks a millisecond before they came. But Felix was bigger, stronger, and more experienced. He was trying to shut down his mind and rely on instinct.

I stood, frozen in terror as Edward and Felix danced, so deadly. It was an even fight. Too even to ease my terror. And Edward was distracted. He kept glancing around, and that was when Felix would get a hit in. When his eyes locked with mine, I realized it was obvious, he had been looking for me.

I looked back into his eyes, watching as his golden orbs widened in horror.

"Bella, look out!" He roared, his voice carrying across the room. I whirled around, catching Demitri's arm just as he swung his fist. My heart clenched as I heard Edward scream when Felix got another hit in. I swifty punched Demitri's face, but he weaved to the side and grabbed my arm, ready to twist it around.

I screamed, imagining Demitri frozen, still trying to keep my power under control. I could remember all to clearly the consequences of using it without care. With Demitri frozen, I regained my balance and tried to take stock of the fighting.

There were a lot of us, but there were more of them. Jake was trying to fight both Heidi and Alec at the same time, constantly appearing and reappearing behind them, in front of them, but he too was distracted. He kept throwing glances toward April, who was trying to fend off another Volturi guard. Where did all of them come from? Looking around, there were at least fifteen more guards that had come in. I didn't know vampires were this abundant.

A loud screech called my attention to the female coven. They had formed a tight circle and were trying to protect each other more than themselves, trying to keep away from the guards that were slowly circling them, but the guards were smart, getting a jab in here and there, I noticed with a flinch that Ashes was missing an arm. Serena and Riley were fighting back to back, covering each other as they faced off with three of the Volturi.

The Cullens were doing slightly better, but only slightly. Jasper and Alice were in their element, as was Emmett. Jasper had many years of experience in war, and he took on two guards almost easily, snarling as he slashed at them. Alice had her eyes closed, taking tiny steps back and forth as a blond Volturi member hissed and stabbed at her.

Emmett would have been doing fine, but he was watching Rosalie. He roared and lunged, trying to keep the guards away from his wife. Rosalie looked strangely frail as she made small swipes at her guard, barely keeping him away. As beautiful as she looked, she was no fighter.

I had another shocked when Carlisle came into view. He was backed into a corner, standing in front of Esme as he tried to keep another two guards at bay. Esme's face was pained, and it was only then at I noticed the way she was bent over, sideways, clutching at her hip. I watched in agony as Carlisle roared, landing a hit on one of the guards just as another guard took off his ear.

Looking around at my friends and family, the only people I had left in this world, my entire body shook in pain as I realized the inevitable truth. We couldn't win this fight.

_A/N: Okay, there is your chapter of the day. I'll try to get another up again, maybe on Sunday. But I promise it wont take forever again. Im sorry about the delay again, and as always, please review and tell me how you liked the fight sequence._


	41. Going Under

_Looking around at my friends and family, the only people I had left in this world, my entire body shook in pain as I realized the inevitable truth. We couldn't win this fight._

My friends, my family were struggling, and I just stood there, frozen in shock, as the realization hit me that we were slowly loosing. I watched, terrified, as Edward threw Felix across the room, only to be attacked by two more Volturi members that were trying to get away from Felix. Carlisle stood, backing up against Esme as he tried to keep the fight away from his wife.

Rosalie shrieked when a guard got a harsh hit on her arm, and I heard a sickening snap. Emmett rushed over, ignoring the two guards that were slashing at his back to rip the other one away from Rosalie. His roar of pain cut to my heart as he fell backward, pulled down by the two guards attacking him. Rosalie's eyes widened as he fell, and a small moan escaped her lips. How could this be happening? I jumped back a little as things rolled across my foot. I looked down, and felt sick. They were heads. One was probably a guard's but the second, I recognized with a jolt, belonged to Riley. Serena was fighting alone, yelling and lashing out blindly through her sobs.

The female coven had enclosed around Ashes, trying to protect her as she touched the spot where her arm used to be. They slashed and kicked, but they were slowly going down. It was then that something very strange happened. In the midst of all the fighting, Felix had gotten up. I watched him warily, he looked as if he were actually enjoying the fight. He turned, away from Edward, and charged at the female coven's circle. I gasped at the resounding crash when he slammed into Summer, her frail looking body crunching against the stone floor. He raised a massive fist to Brooke, who cringed away, realizing there was nowhere to run, when he froze.

Brooke peeked out of behind her arms, staring up at the huge Felix. But he was stiff, his arm still poised, ready to punch. Brooke shrank back, unfortunately for her, into another Volturi guard. She gasped, flinching again as the new guard lunged for her. He never so much as touched her, because Felix got to him first. With a resounding crack the guard lost his head. Felix stared at his fist, as if it had done that without him saying so. The entire female coven stopped and stared at him, until Chelsea got a hard knock to the shoulder for her distraction.

But I still watched, in astonishment, as Felix slowly lowed his giant fist and unclenched it. Then he turned to stare at Brooke, who looked back, her eyes wide. He frowned, then seemed to come to a decision. With a grunt, he picked up Brooke, and tossed her lightly out of the midst of the fighting, then pushed her behind his back and proceeded to beat the crap out of anyone who tried to approach her.

I was so shocked by this abrupt development that I accidently left Demitri go. His swift, hard punch to my nose reminded me of his presence. Blinded by pain, I reached out, swiping at air. I gasped out loud when Demitri's leg cracked against my back, whooshing the air from my lungs. I whirled around, but Demitri was too fast, and his hand connected to the back of my neck. I heard something crack, and I sluggishly pushed out against Demitri's quick fist. His knee cracked hard against my stomach, and I collapsed, helpless, as he rained blow after blow against my body.

I struggled, weakened by the blows Demitri was throwing out, when I heard the most heart wrenching, painful, most beautiful noise I could imagine. An angel's cry made me look up. Edward's face stood out in the chaos, the pain etched in every feature of his stone face as he caught my gaze. He was struggling against the guards that had a hold on his arms, his agony plain and unhidden, screaming as he pulled against the guards restraining him. I looked at him anxiously, trying to find his injury. He looked fine, standing up straight and unhindered, except for the guards he was fighting. He cringed, his eyes horrified, as I heard another crack and the wave of pain that accompanied Demitri's punch to my leg. Edward's cry was far more horrifying than any pain Demitri could dish out. I tried to get up, grimacing as did. I stood, slowly, carefully freezing Demitri again, still too afraid to use my power to hurt him. I couldn't afford to loose control.

Edward's face smoothed out a little, but I could still see the pain reflecting in his eyes. It took a lot of effort for me to stay standing, but I didn't want Edward to worry about me. I winced as I heard my back crack, fixing itself slowly when I straightened up.

The fight was getting bloody on both sides. Well, not bloody, but vicious. Kate had gotten separated from the female coven, and she was trying to fight her way over to regroup with Brooke. Felix turned on her, still trying to keep Brooke away from any and all harm. Kate glared at Felix, and lunged for him. A piercing cry strummed the air, and Brooke flashed in front of him just as Kate attacked. Felix roared in protest, but the damage was done. With a whimper, I watched as Brooke's foot was sliced clean off by Kate's sharp claws. Kate gasped, realizing what she had done.

"Ow," Brooke clutched her ankle.

"Omg Brooke! I'm so sorry!" Kate knelt down beside her friend. Brooke looked down at her leg, surprised.

"Kate," She said, "YOU CUT MY FOOT OFF!"

"Im so sorry!" Kate was dry sobbing.

"Kate WATCH OUT!!" Brooke screamed, "FELIX, NO!! STOP!" Felix stopped just before his arm connected with Kate's head. He still looked a little confused, but I was still stunned that he did what Brooke asked. He scooped Brooke up, away from Kate, and slung her across his back as he kept fighting.

I felt a cold light touch on my shoulder, and I turned to tell Edward that I was fine, that he should take care of himself and make sure he didn't get hurt. But the face I saw wasn't the one I was expecting.

"Bella," Carlisle's voice was strained, his normal serene calm wiped away. "Bella, you have to help us. We can't win this fight on our own." I backed away.

"No," I looked at my new father's face. "Carlisle, I can't. I don't know if I can control it yet. I don't know what will happen." My voice sounded weak.

"Please Bella," He breathed, shooting a desperate look over at the corner where Alice and Jasper had taken over defending Esme. "Your our only chance. You can save us all."

I could save everyone. I could. I could do it. If I could just keep myself in check, and not push it too much, I could take out the Volturi. I glanced over to where Edward stood, still trying the fight free of the guards. When one Volturi member landed a blow to his jaw, his small gasp and anguished expression was all the convincing I needed. I could save Edward.

"Okay" I looked at Carlisle. "I'll try."

"You can do this Bella," Carlisle laid a hand on my shoulder. I tried to smile at him, but I know it didn't touch my eyes. I took an unnecessary deep breath and froze everyone. One by one, I let my friends and family go. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Aro, Marcus, and Caius in the corner of the room. Cowards! I snorted. They had avoided the fight altogether. I brought them in front of me, imagining them into a kneeling position. I looked at Aro, unfreezing his head so he could talk.

"Bella," He said, smoothly, placating. "You really shouldn't hold me like this. You don't want to do something that could hurt me now would you? Where would the rest of the vampire world be without me?"

I looked at Aro, and all of the pain and suffering he had caused to the people I had loved. Now he expected mercy? I stared into his eyes, and let him see the hate in my face. But he didn't flinch. He smiled. _Smiled. _It was his smile, his patronizing smile that made me loose control.

I screamed, watching with half satisfaction, half horror as Aro, Marcus and Caius shattered into dust. But I could feel my unsteadiness, the way my power reverberated a little bit. I tried to reel it in, but the destruction that had become part of me reached out the person I was closest to. The person with their hand on my shoulder.

"Carlisle," I mouthed, jerking away from him. But it was too late. I felt the pressure on my shoulder release as his hand crumbled into dust. What had I done?

_A/N: Okay, so that's the best I could do while I was rushed. I wanted to make it up to you guys for having to wait so long for an update and put two up as fast as I could. I know it got a little gory, but I was having funny taking peoples heads off… (snickers) So I will give you guys the outcome of the fight soon, hopefully before the week is out, but that depends on the number of reviews I get. I'll update as soon as I get my twenty reviews, but not before! Lol im such a review scrounger. Thanks for reading, and as always, REVIEW!!_


	42. Okay

(April looks around at everyone sheepishly) Yeah, so I haven't updated in forever... Im sorry... Stupid life, gets in the way of more important stuff... Okay, anyway, you all have been away for so long you probably dont even remember what this story is about, so here is a summary for you all.

Bella got changed into a vampire after a swimming accident, and her knew power of telekenetics(moving stuff with her mind) is unstable, but the Volturi want to get their hands on it. So Jane comes to get them, Bella accidently blows up Edward, she tries to kill herself, but Jake saves her and bring her to Italy. At the Volturi, she meets a strange female coven, and then Edward and the Cullens randomly show up and they start fighting the Volturi over Bella and two other female vampires. The veggie vamps are loosing until Carlisle tells bella to use her unstable ability and she does, but she blows up Carlisle in the process. There you go, now here is the actual chapter.

"_Carlisle," I mouthed, jerking away from him. But it was too late. I felt the pressure on my shoulder release as his hand crumbled into dust. What had I done?_

I ran, fleeing away from everyone that I could hurt, but I couldn't run fast enough to escape seeing Esme's face, and I could hear her horrible, wretched scream as I ran down the hallway. Carlisle was wrong, I couldn't save them, only hurt them. I remembered how Edward used to tell me that he was a monster, but that wasn't true. I was the real monster, the monster who couldn't help hurting the people she loved.

I was torn, torn in half. Part of me wanted to go out and help the people I loved, and was yelling at me for being a coward and letting them face the fight on their own. But the bigger part of me was afraid, terrified at hurting another one of them. Terrified to even look at them, for fear that they would crumble away before my eyes. Ever since they had met me, they had done nothing but love me and take care of me. But somehow, no matter how much I loved them, I still hurt them, I still caused them all so much pain. It was my fault.

I crashed through the doors of my room, and collapsed sobbing on the bed.

Two weeks later…

After I had blown up Aro, Marcus, and Caius, the fight had been fairly easy for my family, seeing as I had left the rest of the Volturi frozen. It had taken the rest of them a long time to set up the fires and make sure that every last piece of the Volturi was burned, so that they could never bother us again.

I was sitting on the bed in my room, looking out the window at modern Italy, my hands pulling my knees tight to my chest. I knew it was silly, but after going through the pain of Edward's death once, it was very hard to be away from him for any amount of time. He was checking in on everyone. I knew they were worried. I had tried to face everyone, but the fact was that I had hurt yet another person that I loved, and I couldn't bear to look into their eyes just yet. The image of Esme's face as she saw what I had done, the memory of her scream, haunted my every moment. Edward seemed to understand that I needed time, that I couldn't face anyone. He understood, but that didn't stop him from worrying. I could feel his concern in the way he wrapped his arms around me too tightly, as if to show that he wasn't going anywhere. I knew he wasn't leaving, but I still was afraid to leave my room. It was as if time had stopped. Everyone was waiting, but for what, I didn't know.

He was trying to be quiet as he entered my room, but I think he knew I could still hear him, or at least sense his soothing presence as he came in. I welcomed his comforting aura, pulling myself into his arms, but he held back, keeping me a arms length. I looked into his eyes, and saw the half smile pulling up the corners of his lips. He spoke two words, but that was all I needed.

"He's back."

I leaped off my bed and streaked off, pulling Edward with me. I easily found his room, and skidded to a stop in front of the closed door. Sensing my hesitation, Edward knocked for me, softly.

"Come in,"

I entered the room slowly, willing myself to look into the face of the one that I had hurt. Carlisle's smile held no accusation, as I had expected. He didn't blame me. But that did nothing to lessen the guilt that I felt for putting him through so much pain. He rose to meet me, walking up and putting his hand on my shoulder, right where it had been before I… blew him up… I couldn't look at my father figure. I bowed my head, looking at the floor in shame.

His firm hand lifted my chin up, forcing me to look at him. I looked into his wise, onyx eyes and I saw the compassion, the sorrow. Carlisle felt sorry for_me_. I almost couldn't stand it. It took some self control to not rip away from his forgiving gaze.

"Bella," His voice was patient. "Don't beat yourself up about this." He easily so the disagreement written in my eyes, so he continued.

"I am glad that you used your ability, even if it resulted in some pain on my part. I would rather have to stitch myself back together than be dead." He smiled. "You were there; you saw how the fighting was going. If you hadn't used your ability to help us, then we would have lost. Bella, without you, we would all be dead, or whatever you would call it. So we are all in your debt."

"B-but I still hurt you. I should have had more control. I could have helped everyone and not hurt anyone of-" Carlisle cut me off.

"Bella, I knew exactly what was going to happen before I asked you to try it. I knew that in the midst of the battle, and right after being reunited with us and Edward, you had been having a stressful time lately and I knew you weren't in control. That's why I kept in contact with you, keeping my hand on your shoulder. I knew your excess strength would end up somewhere, and I didn't want it to be anyone else aside from myself. I knew it would be temporary, it happened to Edward too." I flinched. "It was a much better alternative than being burned to pieces by the Volturi."

"You, you sacrificed yourself knowingly to save everyone?" I looked into his calm eyes. "I think we all are in your debt for saving us."

"Perhaps." He smiled, pulling me into a brief hug, then he turned around to take Esme's hand, who had been waiting quietly in the corner of the room with Edward. Edward reached forward as well, but I slid my hand around his waist, clinging to him in favor of just holding his hand. The corners of his lips turned upwards as we headed out of the room.

A/N: Okay, so, how exactly should I end this? Im up for suggestions, so tell me what you think... I will try to update by Wednesday, but only if I get more than 20 reviews by then, okay? Heehee, yes i am EVIL!!! Bye for now guys!!


	43. The End

A/N: Okay, so ummm, yeah… I don't really have a good excuse for abandoning this fanfiction for two months… I just kinda forgot about it…. But then I woke up one day and was like, "Oh yeah, fanfiction." So this is the final chapter that I have made you all wait to read for so long. I thought it was pretty long, but you can decide.

_His lips turned upwards as we headed out of the room. _

"Where are we going?" I looked up at Edward; we were following our adopted parents through a door. In the big, stone cavern, everyone stood waiting. When they all saw Carlisle, a great cheer went up. I was more than a little shocked that another cheer went up when they saw both Edward and I. I looked around anxiously, mentally checking off that everyone was alive, or well, whatever it would be called, and were no longer missing body parts.

There was Jake and April, cuddled up in a corner. I saw the female coven standing in the middle of the room. I counted them; Ashes(plus her arm, firmly attached to her shoulder), Summer, Kate, Chelsea, and… I had a momentary panic attack until I spotted Brooke off to the side, curled up in Fenix's lap. I had forgotten about that.

Fenix was _laughing_, his huge bulk shaking as his dangerous face relaxed into a wide smile. My mind was having trouble processing that. But if Fenix was on our side, then he would certainly be a welcome ally. That, and Brooke was looking extremely happy. Riley and Serena had joined the female coven, and both of their heads were smiling and laughing. There was Rosalie and Emmett, and Jasper, smiling at me with amusement. I was wondering why until I was knocked over yet again by something rather small with a shrill voice.

"BELLA!!" Alice's smile was clear, her angel's face glowing. "I've been waiting forever for you to come out of hiding!!"

"I have NOT been hiding." I stood up, brushing dust off of my shirt. That was when I noticed that my faded red shirt was missing a sleeve, covered in ash, and my ivory stomach was exposed by an enormous rip. My cut off jeans were uneven, and one of my back pockets had been totally sheared off, showing off my pair of blue painties.

"So you've noticed," Edward smiled. "You look like hell." He pulled up the ripped corner of my dusty shirt, so that my belly was covered, then let it go again. I smiled sheepishly. I hadn't changed my clothing since the fight two weeks ago. There was a light, gentle touch on my shoulder.

"Come with me dear," Esme smiled at me, taking my hand. "Lets see if we can find you something better to wear."

I followed her gliding footsteps into another corridor, and back into my room. Just like Carlisle, her smile held no accusation as she pulled out a fresh shirt and a skirt, but when I met her eyes, I saw the pain reflecting in their depths.

"Esme…" As much as Carlisle may have been tortured, it was Esme who must have really suffered. Her scream echoed around in my head. She had watched as her husband's body slowly, painstakingly mended itself together, and she couldn't do anything to help him. I could see in her black eyes that she hadn't left Carlisle for one second. "Esme, I-"

She held up a hand to stop me. "Bella, I have to thank you."

"Thank me? But after what I did to Carlisle, how can you-"

"You saved him." She smiled again, looking me full in the eyes.

"Saved him? I destroyed him."

"No, Bella, if you didn't do what you did, he wouldn't have survived at all. None of us would have."

"But you've suffered so much."

"Me? Yes, it was painful to watch. However, I knew that he would be okay. I knew that we both just had to wait it out, and he would be okay in the end."

"That doesn't excuse the pain I've caused you."

"Bella, you haven't caused me pain. You've saved me, you've saved everyone from a much greater pain. How do you think I would have felt if you didn't have the courage to do what you did, and Carlisle was killed?" She smile wavered as she said this, but she was still looking me in the eye.

I sighed, looking down as I took the clothes out of her hands. She laughed suddenly, surprising me.

"What?"

"Oh Bella, you really do have an interesting mind. I think if anyone else had saved her entire family they wouldn't be so upset about it. Are we really that bad?"

I laughed too, relaxing a little. "Well, I don't know. If Alice doesn't stop attacking me whenever she sees me…" I pulled on my clothes, and we walked out to rejoin the rest of our family.

"You took an awfully long time just getting clothes." Edward smiled, and kissed me sweetly on the lips.

I took his hand and pulled him toward Jake and April. I heard his voice behind me.

"Bella, you really must let Alice take you shopping. Your wardrobe is sadly lacking in taste." I whirled around, yanking on his hand. He was laughing. As I looked at him, his voice came from _behind_ me, and there was something slightly off with it.

"I hear there is a really good mall a few miles away from here. You should let Alice pick you out some Italian clothes." I turned around and came face to face with a far too innocent looking Alice. She spoke, manipulating her vocal cords so she sounded almost exactly like the man who's hand I was hanging onto.

"Because," his deeper voice came out of her lips. "You would do anything for your darling Edward… right?" She raised one eyebrow and smiled with one side of her face, just like Edward's crooked grin. It was so absurd that I collapsed against Edward, his real voice mingling with mine as we started laughing hysterically.

"And of course," Alice's voice came from across the room. We all turned, and Emmett was standing there, partnered with a mischievous grin. "I would let you pick out a whole set of clothes just for me, and I would wear them everyday!" Huge Emmett bounded up to us, bouncing up and down and clapping his hands, looking far too excited.

Alice looked horrified. There was a moment of silence as the rest of the vampires in the room stared at Emmett. Then Jake snorted, breaking the spell. The room dissolved in laughter.

"Okay!" Carlisle actually had to rise his voice to quiet us. He was grinning too, but his raised hand gradually brought silence.

"Obviously, there are still some things that we need to talk about." I wasn't sure what he was getting at. The Volturi were gone, we were all together, everything was okay now. Except maybe future shopping torture.

"The Volturi are gone, forever. This raises quite a few problems. As much as they were corrupted, they were necessary. Who now is going to keep our existence a secret? Who now can protect the humans? We still need a way to keep order."

We all looked at each other. I hadn't thought of all that. But Jake just shrugged.

"Why don't we just stay here? I vote that Carlisle takes over. There's enough of us here, and this way we can all stay together." He shrugged again.

"I second that." April hugged him.

Felix raised his massive hand.

"All in favor of joining together and taking over for the Volturi, raise your hands." He kept his hand firmly in the air, and Brooke's hand joined his immediately.

Jake and April's hands were in the air.

The female coven turned inward, and Serena and Riley whispered with them. They kept their voices low, but their conversation still only took a little over a minute. Then they all raises their hands.

Emmett raised his hand. He and Felix exchanged maniacal grins. Carlisle walked towards us, and the rest of the Cullen family joined us. I could feel the room's eyes on us.

"I think it's a great idea." Emmett of course would go for it.

"I don't know… " Rosalie was hesitant. "We would have to commit to this. Do we really want to spend all of our existence here?"

"It would be dangerous." Jasper looked worried.

"Actually," Edward's face was thoughtful. "I think we'd be safer staying here. There aren't many vampires stupid enough to go against a group of seventeen, no, eighteen vampires. And after they find out that we actually took down the Volturi. And we'd be together, we'd never have to keep moving around from place to place."

I felt worried, but that was probably just Jasper's doing. "I think we should stay. We don't really have another choice at the moment anyway."

Carlisle's face was calm, his decision already made. "I don't think there is another group of vampires more suited to this task than us. And maybe our lead will encourage other vampires to stop drinking from humans too. As long as we can stay together, this is what's best." Esme took his hand and nodded.

"Why don't you just ask me?" Alice grinned at all of us, raising her hand. I guess she would know.

"I guess that settles it." Slowly, we all raised our hands. Edward grinned at me.

"You don't want to know what Alice has in mind for uniforms…"

A/N: okay, so im sorry that took so long, but I worked really hard on this last chapter. I hoped you enjoyed the finale instalement of Never Say Die. Thank you all so much for reading!!! You guys are the best!!!


End file.
